Once Hero Always be Hero
by zephrielX
Summary: Weeks at war against Madara? It's already tiring enough. But what's this? Suddenly a new enemy come, Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of chakra itself. With the alliance sleep in illusion, he and Sasuke is the only one can fight her. Yet he also died.. Just how much longer he needs to fight? Cause honestly, he doesn't want all of this. Shota Naruto!, God Naruto! x shotacon Kaguya!
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**mmnn... Firstly, I guess I sorry for Naruto God of Pokemon Story. I'm sure many really want to know it continues, b-but I'm really not a smut based writer *flushed face*.** **It was actually one of my nice project, and with some romance here and there.** **But it looks like my Big sis, (the one writes smutty things) too much liking the idea so she just writes the story without my base (I'm the one writing any plot).**

 **Thus that story disaster.**

 **Though I'm really surprised at how many people like it and read it.**

I **promise I'm going to rewrite that story in the future, for now please read this one and review~…**

 **A disclaimer:** **fuuuuuu~ I don't own any character from Naruto or Dxd, nor I have these anime.**

-Once Hero Always be a Hero-

Ruin.

Everything as far as eyes can see, is destroyed, like the titan itself decide to stomping around without any care. The earth itself charred, smoke can be seen still coming from it, like the meteors just decide to come down, if some giant craters that can be seen around is enough for proof.

None of Nature life is seen for miles, as the trees around now is nothing but a splinter and dust. Big, jagged rock is their replacement, with each is big enough to stab through five to six adult men.

Even the sky above itself is darkened, as if it was the spectator of what happen below it, though it was obviously an angry spectator, if the lightning crackles are any indication.

In the middle of this chaos, two creatures hovering.

One was a tall woman, reaching two meters in height, with her attire is that of loose, huge kimono with magatama symbols, covering her whole body, from neck to feet.

Her skin is white, so white that it can be compared with a cloud thyself, same with like her hairs and eyes, though for the latter, there are a 'third' eye right in the middle of her forehead, red in color, with seven rings, in between of these rings, tomoe symbol can be seen moving hypnotically.

This woman, currently giving out cold, dark, and gloomy aura that can make any human, even gods trembles in fear.

As for the second creature, he is a total opposite of the woman across from him, with his appearance alone is likely of that of miniature sun, with his golden lock flutter from the winds hitting his person, same like his robe that glowing gold like a fire. Across his body, seals marking and magatama symbols can be seen, with the exception is the symbol of white sun on his right back hand and symbol of black crescent moon on his left back hand.

Hovering behind him, is ten black balls of pure destruction.

At one glance alone, any sane being would take a conclusion that he is a deity that descend to earth.

Though a glance to his whiskered face and cross shaped eyes that still filled with kindness, he is by far only a sixteen year old teen.

Currently, the woman and the teen just stared at each other, one visibly did not even tired while the other already panting hard, his supposed slight tan skin tone become paler and paler in each second, even his 'horns' from some of his hair bangs slowly going down.

 _'H-how?'_ through gritted teeth, that was the only thought that crossed the teen mind.

As far as he can remember, the golden, surrounded teen realizes that he already fought the goddess in front of him for seven straight days, without any rest, eat, or any drinks nonetheless, and as much as the other called him a stamina freak, he knew that his body cannot handle the strain on it anymore.

He wants to joke... To say that this is what happen if he didn't eat any ramen for long times (a week no ramen is long to him, no matter what the other side), but he knows he can't, not with his current situation.

Seven days ago, he just finished battling again the one that can massacre all humanity easily, the one that can call forth meteor with simple hand signs, AND the one call himself as god and can get away from it because his power... Is truly like that of a god.

The golden haired teen was not battling against that 'man' alone obviously, as he does it along with thousands upon thousands Shinobi that ready to die.

... And die they were, again so called 'god', thousands easily become hundreds and just as the fight almost won by their alliance... It happens.

A mass of will given conscious called black zetsu suddenly appear and stab the 'god' through his heart, but not only killing, that movement surprisingly makes the 'god' of man suddenly transformed into the mother of ALL chakra, Kaguya otsutsuki, her will crushed the man's easily as she then gains control, and lived again after sealed for thousands of years.

After it.. Everything turned downward, with Kaguya immediately activates mugen tsukiyomi and trapped every living being in eternal illusion.

The one still awakens through this is only the teen and his best friend Sasuke.

So they battled again her, on the way they gain a boost of power in shape of sage of the six path chakra, their ancestor.

Alas, that hope is merely a groundless hope as at first, their mental helper, which is their ancestor, the exalted sage of the six path gone cause his energy to stay in mortal world already used up..

His last message is simple..

'To seal my mother, Kaguya, you two must touch her by both seals of yin and yang that on your hands respectively'

..Easy, right?

NO!.

To connect even one technique to her alone, the chance is one in a thousand, didn't care even the technique itself powerful enough to blow the big chunk of earth with one shoot.

This, make the current sight possible, with Sasuke Uchiha, died first from the ash killing bone through his stomach.

His body and souls destroyed within seconds.

But that seconds, is enough for sasuke to send yin part of sage of the six path chakra to his best friend, thus the symbol of crescent moon on his left hand.

Despite another power boost though, it's as if Kaguya herself is playing with him, because since he got the moon seal, not even once he can touch her, as they just trading and trading technique from afar.

Fortunately, after the fourth days, the teen success at cutting one of the woman sleeved hand, as he did not wasted time to kill black Zetsu within.

It screams for its mother help did not deter the teen from stabbing it through with katana made of truth seeking ball.

Kaguya herself did not even blink as she just regenerate her hand and kimono sleeve, much to the teen hidden grim.

 _ **'I.. Think I know the problem now, Naruto'**_

Come a dark gruff voice from the back of teen, now called Naruto head, though it didn't make him scared at all.

 _'What it is, Kurama?'_

He is tired, both body and soul, Naruto knew this, so that's why any plan for him now is very much appreciated.

 ** _'It's because you are not fully grasping at what your Uchiha friend give to you...'_ **as much as Naruto want to angry at the visibly jab given to him, then blond know that now is not the time, so he just silent, waiting for Kurama to finish his explanation **_'.. What I want to say is, what he gave to you is not simply the seal of yin and dad chakra, but everything'_**

Kurama loud sigh can be heard inside Naruto Mindscape, sometimes, the nine tailed fox really questioned on how Naruto still alive till now with that dense brain of his.

It really creates a new way of saying 'ignorance is blessing'.

 _'Hmm, okay then Kurama... But how can I do that?'_

At first, Kurama nodded sagely after seeing the blond understand fast, but then loud smacking can be heard across the mindscape as Kurama slapped its own forehead after the blonde second sentence.

'Ignorance is blessing' it great furry butt!, for it, the great Kurama it was the greatest curse!..

 _ **'Just try to sense it yourself!'**_

Kurama is not mad, of course he is not, he is after all, already grown up, unlike Naruto that still in baby age (for Kurama), it definitely did not mad at all, merely irritated... Yes, that's the word, irritated.

 _'Come on Kurama.. geez~ you don't need to sulk, I try it'_

Kurama eyebrow twitched here, his bunny like ears followed a little, and it's massive humanoid front paws is flexed to the side, as if just waking up, though inwardly, very much 'irritated' at Naruto.

From the outward perceptive, Kaguya can see Naruto closed his eyes gently, as if goes into meditative. This, make her feel threatened, just what is his plan now?

Different from what Naruto thought, Kaguya actually also winded from their battle, but she can hide it nicely. After all, you pick some nice trick if live as long as her.

But still, she did not make any move on Naruto form, after all, what if it was a trap to lure her in?. Ninja after all tricky like that, though inside Kaguya giving out thin smile, knowing her grandson reincarnate is not like that.

She can see it after all, his heart is pure, kindness simply poured out from his whole body, truly, he is a shining precious jewel in this blackened world.

And that's also why..

She will send him to after like as fast as possible, as painless as possible, so he did not need to see her cleansed this world from its inhabitant.

Word, did not do justice. Within a blink, Kaguya already shoot ash killing bone to Naruto head, unknown to him, without soul destroying property, and with another blink it already hair distance from his forehead.

 _SWISH!_

Madara do the same thing, and Naruto can dodge it easily. But now is different, his body is weakened, his chakra already the size of river if compared to his usual ocean.

More so he is currently focused, so he just did not have time to react.

Help come to him as with a mighty roar, Kurama takes control of his body and shifted..

 _ **'RAAAAAAAAAA!'**_

Sadly, while success, the ash killing bone in the end grazed on Naruto neck, letting some blood dripped.

And seeing this, Kurama gives out a whined growl, and waiting for the end that will befall...

Second.. Two seconds and Kurama then blinked owlishly.

What the hell happened?

But it was at this time Naruto wake up from his trance like state, and opened both of his eyes, showing a crimson eyes with black lotus shaped orbs inside it.. And he knows just what happen..

sasuke... Gave him his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Tear of sadness gently trailed down from both of his eyes, with the clear substance catching Kaguya attention.

Naruto.. Is crying?..

He obviously did not notice that he just got hit by one of her one hit kill technique, the reason she can guess that he just now too much deep in his trance state.

But one glance to his eyes, Kaguya breath 'almost' hitched, that eyes, just how did he gain them?, Asura advanced body is no problem for her, as she can negate it with her eyes, and Asura chakra, she can just absorb it.

Indra eyes also no problem for her, as she has the true final advanced state one in her forehead, so she also can negate it.

But if both combined?..

Sharingan would transform into rinnegan if placed in Uzumaki, and that mean minutes later, it will happen, and if so, she will as if fighting against her son Hagoromo when that happens.

And seeing Naruto current state, she silently sighed and decide to just finish it before rinnegan awakened, inwardly she slightly gritted her teeth.

Her eyes connected with the current mugen tsukiyomi, and that mean, every living being that trapped inside the illusion, she can watch their memories easily.

And so she actually already finished watching Naruto whole life from every living being that has a memory about him.

Such kindness, to forgave the enemy.

Such drive, to always keeping on his promise.

Such loyalty, to never ever betray his friend, even the one that betrayed him.

And lastly, such innocent, to not even notice the love that sent at him.

... If only, he is 'that' type of person, Kaguya surely wouldn't have heart to cut even the single hair from his head.

Too much deep in though, Kaguya did not realize a fist that sailed to her cheek, and only realize at the last second.

 _Boom!_

With a shockwave, Naruto fist buried into the tall goddess cheek, even the air is silenced from the mighty shockwave, his eyes that of still Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, but with deep purple instead that of crimson.

"Horyaaaaaaaaa!"

Following the goddess launched form, Naruto feet raised high, ready to ax kicking her.

Kaguya, this time noticed this as she created a portal and going inside, dodging the kick that she is sure would be hurt.

 _CRACK!_

It proofed when the earth itself as if split into two and huge crater appeared, Naruto feet in the middle of it.

Now can sense chakra with his eyes, swirling shuriken made of chakra appear instantly in his right palm.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"

With a throw that make air around him as if pained, Naruto sends his technique into his right, where he could see his enemy form come out from another portal.

Much to his unsurprised, Kaguya just lazily opened her palm forward, and another portal opened, this time swallowed his jutsu easily.

".. Pointless"

Her voice is cold and uncaring, which make Naruto slightly shiver, the power in her tone is so obvious, and it really demanded him to bow at her.

But Naruto, hardheaded he is, would not do that, as with cross shaped handseal, he does his trademark jutsu..

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

With a loud 'poof', twenty identical Naruto appeared, each began to rotate different kind of chakra in their palm.

And knowing what is these techniques, Kaguya wasted no times to shoot bullet shaped ash killing bones into the nineteen clones, making them disappear with another group of 'poof'.

Not even disappointed, and if he does, did not show it, Naruto lowered his right palm to his one remain clone, as it then gathered the right amount of wind chakra, while Naruto himself send normal chakra to his palm, along with big amount of Kurama corrosive chakra, And to balance all three, he used a tiny bit of (still overpowered to him) six path chakra, the chakra that can make anything happen.

"Six path art: vermilion..." cocked his hand back, Naruto tensed all of his muscles, then throw the jutsu of his "...Rasenshuriken!"

Like a beacon in the darkest day, the spiralling of death launched at Kaguya that just stood still, one of her eyebrows raised delicately. And lazily, she creates a portal in front of her to swallow the jutsu.

"Kamui!"

Only, this time Kaguya truly widens her eyes (still slightly) in a surprised manner as her portal swallowed by the black hole of kamui. This one filled with so much chakra that it can overpower her portal.

Thin smile appears on the Kaguya face as she now faced with three times sized red and black version of this 'rasenshuriken'.

This smile on her, though, filled with simple melancholy.

No way her grandson reincarnate jutsu can hurt her, not at this simple level.

 _SHIIIINEEEEEE!_

 ** _BOOOOOM!_**

The earth itself as if trembled when the technique destroyed miles upon miles of its body, leaving a huge spiralling dome of red and black... In the middle of this, is Kaguya, seen as if unhurt despite cells upon cells of her destroyed at fast rates.

Naruto, seeing this, bit his bottom lip bleed in frustration, his whole body shimmering for unknown reason.

Unknown to most people... Because Naruto and Kurama obviously noticed this, with Kurama is the one showing concern first.

 _ **'Naruto... This is...'**_

The blond himself, just chuckled dryly, his next words filled nothing but emptiness as his knees buckled, ready to fall at any times.

'It's not like anyone can see it Kurama... Except Kaguya of course.. And it's not like she would make fun of me before killing me.. I just can't picture her being like that'

His body shimmering or not, sage of the six path wants to deactivate or not.. Naruto is not one to give up as with trembled finger traced some blood in his lip, then pressed it to his wrist, and with a 'poof', single three pronged kunai appeared in his hand, in its handle is complex seals array.

Honestly.. He has not even mastered this yet, because each experiment only leads to his clone body cannot take the pressure.. And even if they success, their body shimmered just like he's currently.

...But now, what is he going to lose?.

Desperate action for desperate situation after all.

' _Kurama... Did you have a bit chakra for my hand?..'_

 _ **'...this is the last kit, even if you arrive there and touched Kaguya.. You cannot seal her without any** **chakra'**_

Kurama's voice, is tired. Naruto noticed this as he just smiled sadly and stared at his now fully shimmering hand that hold the kunai, as if ready to gone from existence.

 _'Well.. If that happen, at least I know that my last attack successfully landed_ _and I touched her right?.. I can die with smile at least'_

Inside the spiralling red doom, Kaguya surprisingly silent, staring at Naruto form with a sad face, as if can sense what he and Kurama talking about.

He in the end gives up and ready to die.. Kaguya is not heartless, to someone like Naruto, in normal situation she would even send his soul PRIVATELY to heaven.

At least knowing he cannot seal her without chakra, she would just grant his wish to touch her with both hands, even if it's only to calm his mind before he dying.

With a simple read into many iwa Shinobi that trapped inside mugen tsukiyomi, Kaguya realizes that the kunai in Naruto hand can be used for instant teleportation, and that put her mind in a calm state, knowing it can't even hurt her.

And so, she waited.

... Half minute later, the raging wind began to calm down, as Naruto narrowed his eyes and can only see blurry sight of Kaguya, standing there, unhurt.

 _'Let's go Kurama.. Our last shoot'_

Not knowing his weakened mind can be read easily by a goddess, Naruto hand moves to throw the kunai.

For normal human, cause Naruto throws the weapon with a support from Kurama chakra, they would only see a simple blur, like a simple flash of gleaming silver before their head stabbed.

Kaguya, is far from normal human, she is a goddess.. This is a child play for her, if someone can become so famous because of simple teleport, let's not forget that she CAN open the portal to any dimension, and she also can dump anyone within her gaze to that dimension in question.

But like she promised, she did not even move as the 'slow' kunai become near, and when it almost stab her shoulder, weak force of gravity made it hovered inches away from her kimono.

It's enough for her grandson reincarnation to teleport to her way, right?.

Her question answered as she can see Naruto form gone in a flash of yellow, then reappeared directly in front of her, two hands in grabbing position.

But.. His form, make Kaguya frowned with slight worry, what with that blur that cover his whole body?, it's as if reality itself bent themselves, rippled like a water.

It's as if... He is covered in solid illusion!.

Kaguya sees it, at first she though, Naruto 'asura' mode would be deactivated and his normal look (which she already knows from people memory) will come out from it.

But she did not, really DID NOT though her WEAKNESS would suddenly replaced her grandson reincarnate.

His body at first shrunken, again and again till his head not even reaching her breast if they are standing side by side, if it can be guessed, his height around that of 145 cm or accurately around 4,7 feet. Obviously, there no such thing as clothes magically shrunken along moment right now, as Naruto now tiny body covered with an obviously loose clothes, giving him an adorable image.

His skin tone began to get lighter, until it was healthy pink white in color and if this combined with his now shortened whiskers marks, it gives him an appearance like that of cute kittens.

Lastly, gone his blonde hair, now it was pure white in color, as white as snow with style like that of sasuke when he's kid, only more tamed, and if combined with his, big, wide innocent cerulean blue eyes, it gives him the slight feminine appearance.

All of this, make even Kaguya brain freeze, her eyes dazedly staring at former blonde new form, trail of blood dripped from her nose.

Fortunately for her, Naruto energy already used up, all of it. Seven days of battle began to take its toll on his body, and with his last energy (another fortunate for Kaguya) Naruto palms, gripped on Kaguya kimono front in adorable manner, she can even see that he snored cutely!.

Creation of all things is an overpowered ability, it's name alone suggest at what it does.

And right now, Kaguya ignored all of these overpowered nonsense, As she creates a BIG bundle of tissue.

Then immediately, she pressed all of it into her nose.

 _Squirt!_

In no time, all of these tissue turned red from Kaguya blood, and these amounts can even compare to that of THREE adult man's whole blood, pretty much can kill anyone that lose that much.

Except Kaguya of course.

Dying like this.. Would be such a paradise for her, but let just honest, why should she do it?.

Instead of that, after all, she can do other thing.

'..Yeah..' dazedly, Kaguya looked down again and can see Naruto _'adorable, cute, perfect, prince of_ shota _'_ form have an adorable nose twitch moment. The legendary moment that can make even the mightiest heart crumbled like simple dry paper.

 _Doki Doki!_

Almost died again, this time from heart attack, Kaguya creates another big bundle of tissue and press it to her nose... In no time making it red from blood.

"fumuu~…"

This time, Kaguya did not have time to get ready as the Albino shota snuggled into her stomach, she can even feel his cute tiny head rubbing her under bust slightly, not only that, he even let out such cute sound.

From so much stimulation, in the end many liter of blood burst from her nose, knocking the goddess out, her big sleeved arms possessively wrapped around the boy.

No though that really crossed Kaguya mind, but from how her eyes rolled backward with stupid grin on her face AND droll leaked from the edge, anyone would know that whatever inside her mind can make most children traumatized for life.

 **Revised : 12/11/2018**


	2. Chapter 2 : A What?

**Zeph: uuuuummn.. Just want to say please forgive my oneechan** **from her outburst, she kinda had a bad day at that time**

 ** _Bow lightly_**

 **Hime: Darling, you shouldn't ask for forgiveness to these annoying flamers, you can just leave it to burn them all, and I believe some fanfic writer also agrees with me**

 ** _Grab Z and start to spooned him with her own tall stature_**

 **Zeph : awaaaaa, oneechan you bakaa!, unhand me!**

 ** _Blushing mess and pushed Hime away, then coughed lightly and looked at everyone with small smile_**

 **Zeph: I'm sorry for that, but now that concluded all of what I want to say, please enjoy this edited chapter, Q daddy help me with this one m'kay? ~**

 **Naruto is not mine, same with Dxd, and if it does, it's so very impossible for me to create hentai based story like Dxd (any light or heavy smut in here thanks to my baka oneechan, as she said people like it more than normal story)**

 **Anyway, once again, enjoy!~**

-Two weeks later-

In the middle of nice room, casual yet royal looking bed can be seen.

On top of the bed, with a peaceful expression on his face is Naruto, who didn't realize what had happened in these two weeks he was passed out.

Beside the bed, sat in chair while playing with Naruto silky white hair is Kaguya, her face an expression of melancholy.

"unnnnmm~…"

A soft melodious moan was then heard as the sleeping boy shifted. His dazzling cerulean blue eyes opened delicately, blinking a bit from the sudden sunlight. There is no visible movement that is seductive in nature, yet for Kaguya, it felt like there was... Her heart says so too.

 _doki doki_

Despite this, Kaguya expression never changed, as she kept caressing the boys hair, sometimes her long fingers traced across his soft cheeks, also resisting the urge to kiss it.. She already did that many times in these two weeks after all, along with 'other things'.

 _'yeaaa.. 'other thing's..'_

Wiping the blood from her nose, Kaguya focused her attention back to the albino boy that successfully made her feel like this. With Naruto himself slowly, but surely getting his bearing.

For Naruto, he felt his body ached, screaming at him to stop trying, demand him to get more rest. But he ignored it, knowing that many times he had a more fatal and life threatening injuries in the past... Some aches like this is nothing.

"W-who are you?" eyes still not fully geared up, Naruto can only make out blurry sight of someone face with whitish gray hairs and a pair of byakugan eyes, but knowing only one person that has that characteristic, his tone laced with hesitation and some fear. The latter reason, because he felt his 'body' like it is natural... And that's bad for him.

He did not know how complex his personal jutsu is, but he is sure that there's no way someone as powerful as Kaguya would even blink for something like it. It was, after all, only advanced henge jutsu topped with many layers of endurance seals and Kurama's chakra.

Even Tsunade baa-chan jutsu to hide her appearance is more advanced than what he used. Thinking back to her, someone he really felt like his own mother, despite kept calling her otherwise, Naruto eyes stabbed with pain, as it becomes teary at fast rates. Not only her, but everyone he held dear in his heart, along with everyone from the Shinobi alliance.

Maybe from this sadness, Naruto did not see that Kaguya stared at him with strange eyes, nor he comprehend it when suddenly his body engulfed in a tight embrace.. From Kaguya nonetheless.

 _'W-what?'_ He wanted to ask, but the sound that come out from his throat is only cute squeak that only make Kaguya hug on him tightened, burying his head into her big bosom and making him inhale her sweet vanilla scent.

Dense as he is, Naruto still felt embarrassed from his current situation as blood was going to his face, turning it red from his blush, like a rose in the snow if compared... Truly beautiful.

"It's oka-.."

Kaguya tried to comfort the albino, though Naruto, in his confused state, knowing she is the one intended to erase human from the world quickly pushed her off.

"D-d-don't touch me!"

Despite his blushing face, Naruto face filled with many mixed expressions, in which most profound is the fear and vulnerability, showing his rare, fragile state, one of the reasons Kaguya let him pushed her off just now.

"Okay"

Her voice is uncaring, cold and monotone, making Naruto shiver more in fear. Unconsciously he wrapped thick blanket around his body in an adorable way of hiding. His wide, shaky blue eyes unmoving from Kaguya form, afraid that if he ever lose her from sight, she will do something to him.

Well... From that mysterious 'light' behind her eyes, she will do 'something' alright. Not that Naruto would let her do that, with his gaze locked on and all, he even refused to blink.

"H-how l-long was I as-sleep f-for?" gulping in nervousness, one thing he can do in this current body, Naruto asked, decide to just go bold instead going around... That was never his strong suit after all.

"Two weeks"

Naruto eyes become much bigger here from shock, and also a bit dimmed. Two weeks, with no Shinobi trying to save him (or if they were, they were already killed). His mind began to wander off, and every path of mind led to the same question...

Did that mean, humanity was already annihilated?

Even the thought alone made Naruto shivers in his most fragile state. But knowing his thought.. Is only that, a thought, Naruto opened his mouth again to ask, only for Kaguya to cut him off suddenly.

"My person did not do anything to thou people... I believe we are stranded."

Her talking way, at first, made Naruto tilt his head a bit cutely, also resist an urge to smile. To hear someone strange way of talking, is really funny. Now he knows what the others felt when his catch phrase came out from his mouth.

...But when the 'stranded' word came out, also inside a normal sentence, Naruto froze. His cerulean blue eyes become shaky as he stared at his 'enemy?' questioningly. Kaguya's next words were unforgiving just like her personality.

"We are stranded.. In another dimension." Her tone, while cold and unforgiving also held a hint of distaste, which Naruto ignored in favor to repeat Kaguya words inside his head.

He is stranded, not on an island or some unknown city, but in a whole different dimension. Part of him was a bit happy cause with this Kaguya cannot kill the others, but another part of him really felt empty.

The question then comes out from his mouth.

"T-then why are you not taking us back?"

The rabbit goddess shook her head softly here, that fragile tone of him just made her heart clenched in pain.

Softly, like he is the most precious gem she ever held, Kaguya once again pulled the albino boy into her body, engulfing him in a hug. This time Naruto did not reject it, as he really needs it.

 _sob sob_

At first it was only a sob, yet slowly but surely it becomes a full blown cry of sadness.

"uuuh... Waaaaaah!"

Tell him to do something that even the most daring person would flinch at, and Naruto can do it with confidence and a smile on his face. But separate him from his precious people, Naruto would clutch at the person that is nearest to him... And the situation right now, made Naruto's lithe hands clutch onto Kaguya's kimono like dear life, burying his face into her cloth covered breast and wetting it with his tears.

Naruto did not hold a pipe dream, if Kaguya decides not to tell him and just comfort him like this, she must have her own reason and cannot do what he asked..Why she does this is missed by his current fragile mind.

"H-how.. Why?"

In his cry, Naruto could only ask something that to most people was pretty much non-understandable. But Kaguya is not most people, as she pretty much understand what the boy meant.

Not like she will answer his question, not now.. Not with his fragile state. She did not want 'her cute Naru' broken after all.

"Sleep..."

Rinne-Sharingan opened on her forehead, a red inhuman eye gazed into Naruto's cerulean eyes, and in his state, he couldn't resist as slowly but surely his eyes dropped.

When the boy in the end fell asleep in her embrace, a soft sigh escaped from Kaguya lips, so controlled that it basically nonexistent. Then gently, she carried the boy bridal style and rocked him softly after covering his cute 'nude' body with her long sleeves.

Maybe from his sadness, her Naru did not realize his lack of attire. Much to her mixed happiness and sadness.

Obviously, she is happy for the show of that seductive body in front of her eyes, but she is sad because it was not followed by him flustered, then covering his body with more sheets... Then he would have said...

 _'N-no, d-don't l-look at me y-you b-baka, it's e-embarrassing!'_

For many times in these weeks, blood trailed from Kaguya's nose as she stared at the boy sleeping face that softly snoring in her breast, his warm breath hitting her bosom, giving her shiver of pleasure and goose bump feeling.

Honestly, she did not care for those chakra thieves that 'her Naru' cared about. But she is sure cared for his mood. Fortunately, she choose this particular dimension.. With this he cannot go back, not without meeting with 'that entity'.

Her Naru did not need any monkeys! Nor did he need those animals called tailed beasts.

She can make him happy by herself, in here, only the two of them. And if there is some 'pest' around, they better hope that they did not meet with her.

Now, she really should think of a way to make her Naru happy after he realizes there is no tailed beast in his gut anymore.

Maybe, he would give her some kisses after that. Blushing greatly, Kaguya breath began to get ragged as she stared at her Naru's lips, those soft, inviting lips that sometimes touch against the fabric that cover her bosom.

xxxxx (break) xxxxx

-Far above in Heaven-

"My lord, I believe we should face this newcomer face on and observe whether they are malicious or not"

Beside a golden regal throne, an armored man can be seen, his whole body covered in gold armor, even his face. Behind him, six pairs of feathery wings can be seen, it's golden shine simply illuminating the room.

And when he talks, he does it with such reverence and loyalty to the one sat in the throne.

But the man that sat in throne only silent for several seconds, his whole form covered with thick silver light, rendered his form to be unseen.

 **"Is it truly what you felt, Metatron?.. Or is it your fear that forces you to say something like that?"**

The armored man, now called Metatron did not even flinch as 'He who sat in throne of Heaven' talked with questioning intent to him, but he is sure that his light buzzing with such happiness for hearing 'His' voice alone.

"Yes, my lord, because for another god to just decide to stay in THAT place that is part of your domain is an insult in the highest degree"

The light on the throne of heaven then let's out a sound that very much reminded Metatron of sighing, and he doesn't know whether it is good or bad.

 **"Metatron.. You are one of my most loyal subordinate, so for now just trust me and don't do anything that can make these two entity angry... And if not for me, do it for your own life"**

Despite not liking the order given to him, Metatron nodded to his lord and placed his palm on his own chest.

"Yes, my lord!"

xxxxx (break) xxxxx

-Another two weeks timeskip-

He is a God... A God..

Again and again Naruto repeats this inside his mind, but truly he cannot feel any happiness from it... Not like this.

Kurama is not with him anymore, but the Kyuubi chakra remained inside his gut, along with other tailed beasts chakra 'mysteriously'. And every time he asked Kaguya, she clammed down and averted their topic into another.

So suspicious.

With no conscious to control all of these massive amount of chakra, they simply burst from his body and exploded. In some case it would kill a normal person, but as FULL sage of the six path he is, more so some support from Kaguya, these chakra did not hurt him, only strengthened his body, saturating it with mixed nine chakras.

Simply put, right now he is THE Juubi, primordial God of tree.

Naruto could feel it. Power drummed HARD from every vein in his person, ready to be unleashed, yet he felt hopeless at his own inability to go back to his home, his own dimension.

So what if he becomes a Deity? So what if he now is a something that many of his former enemies wanted to be?

If he cannot share this joyous moment with his friends.. His family... His partner, honestly, he rather chooses death than this.

His family, despite not being a family by blood, he loved them more than usual families felt with each other. Because they are his guide, the one's to make him into what he is right now, a strong young man.

His friends, those that stood beside him, fight with him, laugh with him, sad with him, and accepting him for who he truly is and not what people had said about him. They are part of his life, and despite there being too many to be counted (more so after the war began), he always treated them as one, as his 'precious people'.

And lastly, his people. The same people that had shunned, sneered, glared and mocked on his dream along with everything he did. Yet he changed them, Their hate change into love, their fear turned into admiration. With every step, he simply felt their awe gaze at him.

It felt good.

Not because he is greedy, cocky, or something like that. But because he knew, his dream had already come true. Everyone, not only in Konoha, but all around the Nation recognized him for his power, his charisma, his determination, and most of all his hard work. But now, everything gone just like that, everything that he gained from his blood and tears.

Sat in the window of the little house of his and Kaguya, Naruto closed his eyes gently, his fingers gently traced hiraishin kunai in his palm.

Speaking of Kaguya, she was very supportive of him in these two weeks and she is very kind after he got to know her. The uncaring side of her was even gone with time. A Ghost of a smile and a cute blush, then appeared on Naruto's face as he remembered how she hugged him when he woke up two weeks ago, saying many sweet things in his ear.

 _'I will protect you..'_

Remembering about that time, Naruto blush deepened, though now that he thinks again, he remembers he felt something grabbing his butt.

...Meh, must be his imagination.

All in all, Kaguya is very much showing her deep loving side to him, she is even ignoring his state of body (much to his happiness) and did not mock him.

Maybe he can live happily here after all.

xxxxx (break) xxxxx

-Later-

Sitting on his bed Naruto, donned in pure white kimono (much to his embarrassment) with a loose collar, showing some part of his pearly white skin that's as soft as baby skin.

As a Deity, he really did not need to eat, but Deity's power increased by how close the deity in question to their own domain, also their imagination.

The latter is more important, because with it a Deity can manipulate their domain. For example light shaped into sword, spear, pillar, spikes, beam, or simple burst to illuminate.

Fire can be manipulated into blazing heat that spread, or a tiny laser that can pass through almost anything.

For a human that become a Deity, they have a weakness inside their imagination. Because in it, they always think that they NEED to eat so they can get energy.

Imagination is truly a double edged blade for all Deities. They can control many things with it, but they also can control their own body as well and if not careful.. In a bad way.

That's also why, currently Naruto sat on the edge of the bed while Kaguya's in front of him, feeding him by spoon.

"Um.. Kaguya?" Naruto gently called as he uncomfortably stares at the spoon that the goddess held. Reason, the amount of steam that's coming out of it alone very much made Naruto uncomfortable. Not including the heat that he felt yet.

"Yes?" She 'Innocently' answered, tilting her head, as if currently not giving him the hottest food he's ever seen.

Like a gentle fire that was just lit up, Naruto face slowly gained the crimson hue in unfamiliar feeling that he never felt in his 'fake' body.

Shyness.

With his body truly been shown, a feeling of self consciousness began to bubble up and following it, is shyness.

"Ummm..." biting his bottom lip, Naruto's bashful reaction made Kaguya inwardly drool more so when he fumbled around his words like that "I-isn't that a b-bit t-too hot ttebayo?"

Several seconds silent, Naruto reaction for his own catchphrases is to gain redder hue in his cheeks, followed by him staring into his lap and playing with his kimono like it's some sort of interesting sight.

Kaguya reaction, firstly her eyes turned into that of predator full of hunger, then after placing the plate on the desk, she grabbed both of Naruto's shoulders and pushed him onto the bed rather forcefully.

Naruto, not expecting this, found himself let out a familiar squeak.

"Eeep!"

Unfortunately for him, Hinata alike squeak did not deter Kaguya, Only make it worse as her face now turned crimson, breath ragged as she also climbed bed and began to straddle his waist, increasing Naruto embarrassment.

"K-Kaguya?.. W-what are y-you d-doing?"

She responded by placing both of her sleeves covered palms on Naruto cheeks, left and right respectively... Then kissed him on the lips.

Naruto got a brain freeze here, if not from the suddenness of this situation, then from the question WHY she would do this. But he did not get any times as from his dazed state, Kaguya's tongue thought it as an opportunity and decide to go straight into his mouth.

"Aaaah!"

Fully crimson in the face, the Albino boy letting out startled yell and pushed away the Goddess from his body, with her have this distaste face cause she is rejected from the sweet hole which is her Naru mouth.

Just another second there, and she can taste the sweetness... She is just that near.

Didn't know what Kaguya currently thinks, with blushing face Naruto touched his own lips... That was his first (with girl that did not try to kill him), and if he can be honest, it was enjoyable.

 _'Her lips... Is so soft'_

Thinking like that, from Naruto head a big amount of steam is coming out, catching Kaguya attention, as she activated her rinne-sharingan and burn the image of her adorable Naru moment deep inside her brain.

...She can use this for masturbate sometimes.

"Fuuu.. aauuuu~..."

Too much embarrassed, in the end Naruto passed out with red face that so red that it can make Hinata own looked pale, all the while Kaguya memorize the image.

From the back of the Goddess mind, urge to rape the boy when he sleeps appear, but it quickly squashed down as fast as it appears.

She WILL rape her cute Naru, but she will do it with his consent, not now, when he is not even used to simple hug.

Even a kiss made he passed out.

But Kaguya is patient, cause with patience the reward will be much more satisfactory. For now... Maybe she needs to cool down her Naru food before he wakes up?.

 **Revised: 12/11/1018**


	3. Chapter 3 : Again

**Uuuuuh, sorry for taking such a long time to update this story of mine, but neechan has been busy with her college that she can't spare any times to edit this story of mine**

 **And you all know.. uh, without her, my story would be only plain novel alike without any, uuuuummm... These kind of things**

 ***Blushed pretty heavily***

 **Anyway, please forgive me!**

 **Now onto the story~** **Disclaimer: Both Naruto and Dxd is not mine, never will.**

 **This story is contributed by me the plot writer, my neechan as the one writing smut things, and Q daddy as beta reader!~**

Once Hero Always be Hero (Chapter 3, Again)

xxxxx (break) xxxxx

"Kaguya.. Can you now tell me honestly?.. Why we can't go back to our dimension?"

Face hardened (which makes him more adorable in that shota body of his), Naruto stared up at Kaguya, who has her rinne-sharingan and horns out for some reason he did not know. Though when asked, she just said something like..

 _'To memorize the most adorable sight in the world'_

.. So he just left her alone after that.

Then he waited, with Kaguya (after burying the image of her Naru's ' _adorable serious moment'_ deep inside her mind) softly sighed, her eyes stared down into Naruto's own seriously, a hint of hesitation can be seen there.

"Naru..." Here Naruto started blushing, really embarrassed that Kaguya called him that. This is the first time someone called him something so affectionate like she is, with the closest in the past being Hinata who called him 'Naruto-kun' when talking about him. "... I Myself am not trying to lie to you.. But I really don't want you to do something that is suicidal in Nature."

Naruto felt familiar felling of warmth in his heart, but he also gained a twitching eyebrow at Kaguya blatant obvious lack of trust with him. And here he already thinks her as his friend.

... And yes, he has already forgiven her for her past deed's and now thinks of her as a friend.

After all, if he can forgive Nagato, that killed many of his precious people, along with many civilian of Konoha. Itachi that slew his own clan and made his best friend's life fucked up. Even Obito who caused his parents death and Kurama that kills them, followed also by the many previous enemies of his.

Simply put, Kaguya who only killed sasuke is more forgivable than that. But he really don't like to be underestimate like this, if the problem is a really BIG problem, no way he does something like going straight into it... He is smarter than that.

... Honest

"Kaguyaaaaaaa…." Pouting in the most adorable way, Naruto eyes turned into a cute glare that made Kaguya twitch. Not in fear, but in urge to crush him into her bosom, all the while shouting _'kyaaaaaa!'_

.. She resisted it like a professional.

"Okay then... But I want something in return"

Saying that with a VERY serious face, more than when she faced off against him, Kaguya getting Naruto's attention who also became much more serious. The Aura of an experienced leader practically excluded from his body.

"I guess... That's fair, but what do you want anyway Kaguya? You know you can just ask me anything without doing this.."

Kaguya shook her head here, much to Naruto's confusion.

"No.. My Naru, you won't do it if I simply ask"

Tilting his head cutely, Naruto became curious, just what did she want?..

Kaguya's next words made the tension around them break like a fragile glass and changed into awkward one.

"What I want... Is a kiss on my cheek, from my Naru"

From serious to embarrassment, Naruto face turned red from embarrassment.. He, really hadn't expected that one, so he do what he could in this current situation.

He screamed at her.

"Kaguyaaaaaaaaa!.."

xxxxx (break) xxxxx

An hour or so later, Naruto sat in his bed, this time alone as he was slowly digesting the knowledge given by Kaguya just now.

The existence that made even the strongest GOD tremble in fear, so much that they rather swallow their pride and kneel to a slime than facing this being.

And currently, this being lived in the dimensional gap, the border that he needed to cross before he can go to elemental nation dimension, following that, this being is famous for attacking anyone that simply stared at it.

Thus the reason Kaguya was hesitant to go back to their dimension.

But honestly, to Naruto this is just so cliche that it's not funny anymore.. A God, tremble in fear?.. Pfft.. Yeah, right.

Not like he is going to ignore Kaguya warning though.

He is just a 'newborn' primordial God after all, against something like that being, he would be crushed before one second can tick off. With Kaguya maybe can last for thirty minute.

From what he can gather from his Goddess friend, it seems she was not even serious when she was facing off against him, and only use no more than one percent of her real power, the reason she was not serious is because she just 'woke up' and couldn't use her real power.

That makes his pride drop and burn like simple dry paper.

 _*knock knock*_

"My Naru.. You there?" The call from Kaguya made Naruto jerk in some surprise as he then changed his attention to the door of the bedroom.

"H-hold on for a bit Kaguya" Scrambling from bed, the albino boy then walked to the door, his steps making a pitter patter sound on the wooden floor.

 _*click*_

Opening the door, Naruto is greeted with the tall form of Kaguya that is staring down at him with that byakugan of her, her rinne-sharingan closed and became merely a slit in her forehead.

Her horns were also gone, covered by high class illusion.

"Naru... I want my kiss.. Now!" Saying that with face of seriousness, Kaguya only got a sweat drop from Naruto, his cheeks slightly flushed from shyness. With his eyes averted away from Kaguya 'strange' yet full of passion gaze, for what he did not know.

"G-geez, Kaguya, suddenly c-coming o-only for t-that.. It's not like s-simple k-kiss from me is that nice..." Dense protocol activated, along with some tsundere-ish, Naruto shifted his body shyly, face flushed adorably.

Kaguya reaction is to push him into the wall, making Naruto gasped into her bosom (because Kaguya also pressed her tall body to him) and looked up at her with redder face.

"I... Want. My. Kiss from my Naru. **Now!** " Face as if demonic in nature, Kaguya growled, making Naruto inwardly freak out, but surprisingly also make him feel fuzzy and warm for her seriousness for a simple kiss to cheek from him.

He never felt so wanted like this from the opposite gender in the past.

"O-okay then"

Kaguya saw it then, Her Naru has his fist tightly (and adorably too) clutched onto her kimono with a cute crimson face, then with such timidness he began to tip toe so he can reach her face.

Obviously, at this point she already activated her blessed rinne-sharingan (for photographic memory it gave), also wrapped her long sleeved arms around her Naru waist so she can pull him close and lastly leaned her face down a bit. Her eyes focused into her Naru face, specifically that pink luscious lips of his that soon would be velvetly touching against her cheek.

She inwardly shivers in pleasure by thinking about it alone.

Several seconds later, when Naruto lips were only a hairs distance from Kaguya cheek, she waited with baited breath, yet already turned wet in her groin from the simple warm breath that was caressing her skin.

 _*knock knock*_

"E-eh?, Kaguya, there is someone knocking at the front door, let me answer it -ttebayo!"

Suddenly, just when Naruto lips ALMOST touched against Kaguya's cheek, a knocks can be heard from the front door, making Naruto widen his eyes excitedly, and like an overly adorable kitten that found a new thing, he jumped out from Kaguya's embrace and began to run to the door.

"I'm coming!"

Kaguya, at first silent, but then her eyes suddenly turned pure murderous and killing intent that could make a lower God pass out poured hard from her body, filling the room with such thick intent.

 _'Who... Who in the name of the moon would DARE Naru block me!?'_

Veins bulged near her byakugan, and rinne-sharingan spinning angrily in her forehead, greyish aura of death began to encompass the Goddesses form.

She will kill something, or some God(s) if whoever blocking her from her Naru time is wasting his time.

xxxxx (break) xxxxx

-With Naruto, in front yard-

As for the albino boy himself, he currently in a staring contest with a male with slightly above average height.

This male, is very 'unique' if Naruto can say so himself.

Firstly, he used an attire that is white in color, which covered his whole body except for some parts like his mouth, neck and palms, with a white mask covering his eyes to nose, though blue eyes with a white cross in the middle can be seen from the hole in the mask.

The male also has a white hair, and unlike Naruto's own that is pure white, the male is metallic silver in color. And lastly, on his back, a total of twelve pairs of shiny gold wings can be seen, all feathery in nature.

He also has this 'pure' feeling in him that made Naruto crack some form of a smile for this 'unique' male.

However, inside that purity, Naruto can feel the male sadness and distress, the grieves in every fiber of his being.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Greeted Naruto with some pink in his cheeks because he doesn't know what this male respond at his short stature. And fortunately the male only smiled gently.

"Greetings, you can call me the Biblical God"

The male tone filled with a hint of pride, obviously for his title, making Naruto smile a bit dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you can call me the Biblical God, little hatchling"

.. Slowly, Naruto gained a twitching eyebrow at the blatant show of arrogance from the 'god' in front of him.

But then his face relaxed and smiled pleasantly, making the 'Biblical God' inwardly puffed his chest. This is going to be easy, he thought.

Naruto next words brook that thought as fast as it came.

"And why should I care about that?, oh _'Biblical God'_."

At first, the 'god' was staring at Naruto strangely, like this is the first time he meet with someone that did not have any reaction after hearing his title, after all even gods from other faction have some recognizement eyes after they heard his title.

Plus the way Naruto said his title strangely made him feel the slight of irritation bubbled from his heart.

But after several seconds of staring down, the 'god' relented.

"Yahweh is my name, and tis my pleasure to meet you"

Gently, the 'god' bowed low, thinking maybe he is wrong and the god in front of him is not some hatchling of primordial and instead truly one of them.

Naruto blinked, he actually told him his name... But oh well, that means he just judged this Yahweh wrong.

"My name is Naruto, it's nice to meet you..." Not loud anymore after the war, Naruto smiled pleasantly at Yahweh, which the god returned with his own ".. So why is a god coming here for anyways?"

When Naruto asked this, Yahweh once again bowed, a bit lower than previously, knowing that by asking this out of the blue already considered as rude.

"I want to ask you a favor"

Inwardly, Naruto groaned, if Yahweh is truly rude like he thought of him at first, he really would kick him out from his front yard, be he god or not.

But since Yehwah ask him nicely, Naruto at least can try to be more civil and heard him out.

"What is it? I'll consider it after I heard your favor"

Yahweh straightened his stature here, eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"Yes... That is understandable. I'll begin then, firstly I hope you know that this ground that you use as living ground is a battleground.."

W-what?!

Naruto's eyes widen in shock here, and noticing this, Yahweh made the conclusion that the primordial didn't know about this, so he continued.

"I see you don't know about it, but it's understandable, for your information, since you live here all three sides have become silent and afraid to move, they obviously noticed the power you possessed"

Digesting all of this, Naruto then stared into Yehwah eyes with his own that is filled with experienced war veteran, making the god of bible inwardly flinching.

"Tell me your point.."

"Yes, I wanted to ask for your help so this place could become neutral if any of three side become more daring, make it so no-one could fight here."

While saying that seriously, Naruto obviously notice the sadness in Yehwah eyes, like he already has too many weights in his heart, losing many of his 'underling'?

Just like what he felt when facing against Madara.

"... Come"

Several seconds thinking, Naruto in the end finalizes his decision, though he really needs full detail of the situation, so that's why he now held his right fist in front of himself, waiting for Yahweh to bump fist with him.

Only for Yehwah to raise his eyebrows questioningly.

"Just.. Bump your fist with me" With twitching eyebrow, Naruto said. As for Yehwah, while at first a bit hesitant, after seeing no malicious intent in Naruto eyes just decide to trust him.

So bumped fist he is.

 ** _Swiiiiish_**

And instantly, he felt foreign energy entering his body, with this energy comes a very pure and warm in nature feeling, yet full of sadness and frustration.

Waiting, Yahweh realizes this energy moved in an act that as if it want to tell him something, though before he could try to hear it, Naruto already retracted his fist, cutting off their energy trade.

Opposite of Yahweh, Naruto now already knows the full story, three factions, which are the angels, fallen angels and devils right now have bad blood between each other, and this has been happening for hundreds of years.

And Their main war ground is the place he currently lived along with Kaguya, but because they lived here none dared to move as anyone supernatural can simply feel their primordial level power.

The god in front of Naruto didn't like this war, he even still loved his 'children' that already have become devils and fallen angels.

Each war brought too many dead, and he doesn't want to lose any of his 'children' anymore.

"I'll do what I can"

Naruto said with a hint of a smile on his face. It's refreshing to see someone like Yahweh, despite his pretty cocky attitude at first. There are just not many others like him.

"Thank you so much"

While slightly confused, Yahweh lightly bowed at Naruto, sensing nothing but honesty from the primordial.

Honestly, when he felt foreign energy in a place where war took place, the first thing he did was to know what it was.

How shocked he was when the energy felt like multiple domains of gods gathered into one being. Even him one of strongest god only used one domain for power and pretty much simply magic for another.

But the 'boy' in front of him felt like an enigma. Too many domains inside that body of his, compressed by such a strong (despite tiny) body. One or two are believable, three while a bit rare, not impossible, but this 'boy'?

Five domains of elements, from fire, water, wind, earth and thunder.

Nine unknown domain that he really cannot grasp what is it, nor he ever felt it as long as he live. And that's saying something.

Though for the last domain, he knows what it is, simple destruction.

But what makes Yehwah wary is not that, nooo, it was the last two domains, the domain that he very familiar with...

One of it just like his, a light, pure, shining brightly and held the hint of creation itself.

The other though, felt the opposite, just like his dark side, this domain is sinister in nature, but no hate in it, different yet also same.

Counting in his head, Yahweh obviously can do nothing except be startled. Sixteen domains in the hands of one creature, this have been just unheard of.

Fortunately, this creature is pure, albeit a bit sad right now, but he must have his reasons.

So with that as his last thought, Yahweh teleported back to heaven, hoping the war will end soon without any casualties on any sides.

 ** _SHINEEE_**

... Naruto gained a twitching eyebrow again as Yahweh chooses of transportation pretty much make his eyes felt sting for a bit, what with that big burst of light for simple teleport anyway?.

Unknown to him, that 'big burst of light' can easily slay any high class devils that looked at it.

When Yahweh is not seen anymore, Naruto let out a heavy sad sigh. What's with everyone going to war again and again, whether it is his dimension or this new dimension? Didn't they realize that war only brings anger and pain?.

He really doesn't understand why people enjoy something like war so much.

With that in mind, Naruto gently closes the door to his and Kaguya's little house again, and this time, no sound can be heard from his steps.

He arrived in the bedroom, with Kaguya's already waiting for him.

"Who was it Naru? And what did 'that person' want?" Her voice is very cold when she said 'that person', making Naruto flinched a bit from that coldness.

"Let me show you.." Holding his fist to Kaguya, Naruto only got a silent look for merely a second before the goddess wrapped her long sleeve around his hand, below it her real hand tenderly grasped his tiny fist, caressing it like it was the most precious jewel.

Naruto shivered here. The way she held his hand really... What's the word?, suggesting? Suggesting for what he didn't know, because that word suddenly going into his mind by itself.

Obviously she can read his mind from their holding hands, Kaguya cracked an amused smile as she was staring at her Naru. He is just so adorable, confused at his own reaction like that.

But now she did fully understand their situation, these wars, how come she hadn't noticed something like this?.

Inwardly she 'tch'ed for not even choosing a more proper place for the two of them, and now her Naru would be forced to include himself in this war as the fourth side...

No.. That cannot happen, no way was she going to let any pest make her Naru time reduced, even if they will fight in this world, no way would she let these pests reduce her Naru time. Not even for a second.

He. Is **. Her's!**

And anyone that dare come to this place will die by her hands! She is going to make sure of it!.

"I will take care of them" Her voice is calm and comforting, supposedly to make her Naru relent and let her do his job. But his face only got redder in an adorable way, making her confused at first (not that she dislikes it, every adorable moment of her Naru is precious after all), but then she realizes that their hand still connected, meaning he can also hear her thought.

My Naru, He is her's!.

That thought of Kaguya ringing inside of Naruto head, making him more and more flustered, and in the end he couldn't take it and squeaked.

"Eeeep!"

Like a deer startled, Naruto ran toward the bed and hid under his blanket, cheeks covered by a pink hue, behind him, Kaguya looked at him with more lust than before.

He is just so adorable.

Walking to the silverette under the blanket, Kaguya glomped him over the cloth cover, making the boy let out a muffled squeak, face turning more red when he felt the goddesses bosom at the back of his head.

Kaguya didn't stop there, as her hands began to wander over the poor boy's body, tenderly caressing any part her palms could reach, making Naruto into a shivering mess in her embrace, letting out soft half pleased, half deviant sound from his lips, and eyes half lidded.

When Kaguya heard his soft moan, she gently licked her lips in want.

 _Knock knock*_

Just as Kaguya went to do something more to her Naru, another set of knocks can be heard outside their little house, and without wasting any time, once Naruto hears the sound he immediately released himself from the blanket restriction and tried to jump from Kaguya's grip.

...Or so he had hoped to.

With an aura of darkness covering her whole being, Kaguya's third eye glaring hard to empty space, but straight into their 'guest' in front of her and her Naru house, spinning hypnotically, really wanting their guest to just 'go away'.

But knowing her Naru would be upset if she ever kicked a guest away, she relented and release her darling from her embrace.

"Let me"

Didn't mean she can't be the one meet with this 'guest' though, she wanted to give her 'kindest' smile to this person after all.

"mnnn, okay Kaguya-chan"

Smiling, as he didn't know her intention at all, Naruto let Kaguya be the one greet their guest, as Kaguya inwardly cooed at his trust in her, but didn't dwell on it that much outwardly as she just stood and walked to her house front door, her movement being light and graceful.

Opening her front door, Kaguya can see the form of the 'Biblical God' that has slightly nervous look on his face while staring at her.

Well, how couldn't he?

He was expecting Naruto to come out when he knocked, but he soon found out that no way was the little primordial coming when he felt such darkness gripping his heart since he knocked on the door.

She. Is. **DANGEROUS**

Is the conclusion he has when he first sees this gray haired, tall woman, so doing his best to smile at her without showing the nervousness he felt, Yahweh just wanted to ask whether he can see Naruto or not, only for this tall woman beat him into it.

"What do you want"

It's worded in a statement, letting Yahweh know that he is unwanted for answering, at the same time it also mean he is unwanted here right now.

So, doing his best to keep smiling, Yehwah decide to just make fun of himself and get away from this woman as fast as he can.

"Ummm... I think I lost some of my properties in here, did you see them?"

"No"

With a 'bang!', Kaguya slam the door in front of Yahweh face, then goes back to her and her Naru's bedroom, sadly she can sense that her love is already half sleep, and she rather goes fighting against the death god than disturbing her darling's sleep.

...It's a plus she can masturbate while staring at his cute sleeping face if he's resting.

With spring in her steps, Kaguya, goddess of moon fastened her steps toward the bedroom eagerly, a childish smile almost coming into her face.

xxxxxxx (break) xxxxxxx

Back at Yehwah, he still stood in front of the door that minutes ago was slammed toward his face, as he now looks at it with a strange gaze.

...That, was the first he ever got rudely kicked away from one place.

Letting out a sad sigh, he prepares a teleport for himself to come back to heaven.

He actually was just going to give something to Naruto to show his good deeds, and also to begin a friendly relationship with the little primordial.

But oh well, there is always next time, right?

With a smile and happy expectation, Yahweh teleported back to heaven.

 **Revised: 12/11/2018**


	4. Chapter 4 : The fire

**Hey guys, this is Zii again.**

 **Zii: Firstly, I am sorry for the late post, but I kinda busy because I just coming back from Java.**

 **Oh, how I liked to keep live in there, but I guess I can't keep mooching on my grandma and my aunt's family.**

 _ **Got hugged from behind by Princess**_

 **Princess: Oh come on, don't say that. You know how much I missed you Zii.**

 _ **Pushed her off with small flush and then cleared his throat**_

 **Zii: W-whatever, anyway, because I see my sister posting her story -with my account- I think that I should do mine too...**

 **However, while at first I intended to beta read it first, my sister forced me to just post it without beta..**

 **Princess: You need to learn baby.**

 **Zii: That's what she said, and so I posted this chapter.. for anyone reading, please pointed any mistake you may find, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, Dxd is not mine, but this story is _mine_ , and I will not say otherwise.**

"Don't you dare understimated me!" Normal talk

 _'Is he crazy?'_ Normal thought

 **"Kneel before me!"** Demonic/Deity like talk

 _clank!_ sound effect

* * *

Hero Always be Hero (Chapter 3)

It's been a month since the day Yahweh ask him for a favor, and since then, the days of one Naruto Uzumaki is not so peaceful anymore.

Each faction decided to be more daring, sending their army little by little, even angels, much to the white haired primordial confusion.

In which Naruto asks to visiting Yahweh at one time, and it's... Rather hilarious seeing a 'god' having a jaw drop, though sensing the bubbly sadness in the god heart, Naruto decide to resist his urge to laugh.

Anyway, it was hard, pushing all of these creatures, with him cannot control his deity's power that much, add the fact he needs to keep his identity concealed and cannot use any bijuu power, less he will be suspected as a youkai from Kyoto

(No way he let the innocent creatures in this 'Kyoto' got targeted because of him)

It's a true challenge for him.

Though, Kaguya had been the one more furious, with her Naru time is cutted off by large margin, by the time tenth days has passed with Naruto keep going out again and again, the moon goddess is going by herself.

It's a massacre, with no one left alive, unlike with Naruto that, make sure everyone is only passed out.

The little deity sulking that day and despite Kaguya persistence words and promises, saying she won't do it again, it's not until the evening that Naruto in the end forgave her.

After that promise in question, Naruto let Kaguya face off against the armies from three factions, with him only do the minority to improve on his newly power.

Don't any of you weakling dare trespass my ground or face the consequences from me, the primordial!

His slight prankster heart is still there, Naruto makes sure to shout that in creepy voice every time he defeated a group of armies.

This, actually is a good tactic as the numbers of armies going are largely reduced in numbers since the new juubi do that.

After all, a primordial, is a being that is far more powerful than god themselves.

Known primordial is many, but most are asleep, or just didn't care about such a trivial matter like a feeble war of three factions.

So knowing one stopping them from doing war, Devils, Fallens and part of Angels can do nothing except swallowed their saliva in fear and retreated, for the time being.

* * *

xxxxxx (break) xxxxxx

-Naruto and Kaguya house-

There's not so much things has changed, except for some new chairs and desk in the middle room and some chairs outside if Naruto ever wants to relax and let himself closer with nature.

Few times, god of bible is coming over, surprisingly did not talk about his own faction that much, instead just a small talk about the weather and Naruto condition.

He even talked about the human that he made and how he sees their potential, despite weak if compared to other being.

It need to be added that when Yahweh talked about human in general, he would always talk in rather passionate and excited tone, unlike his usual calm persona.

He must be really proud of his own creation so much, Naruto concluded.

Though the former blonde also cannot help but agree at the Yahweh enthusiasm as the boy himself also found that human here can do many great things, without. Any. Chakra.

So after many times they talked with each other and found out they have the same fondness for humans, it is safe to call these two a rather good friends.

And this day also one of these times that 'god' come over for chats and drinks.

"Ah, such a nice day isn't it Naruto?"

Yahweh said with a happy sigh, on his hand is a cup of tea that just now he took a sip.

He really loved atmosphere like this.

"Yeah.." Naruto said as he takes a slurp of his own tea, sighed after that, feeling close with Nature at the moment "...Though sadly, I felt that the storm is going to come with how silent the three factions right now"

Yahweh can't help but nod sadly here, also knew that the three factions would never stop until they destroy the other two and be the last to survive, his heaven is same, even with the nice silent, the threatening holy aura that coming out from his children cannot be concealed... To think his children can do such a thing.

"I know, that's why I won't delay it anymore and give these two to you now"

While saying that, Yehwah placed a sword and a ring on top of the desk, getting raised eyebrow from Naruto, knowing what's the sword already.

The sword appears to have a grip long enough to make it a two-handed sword with a round pommel at the end, it also has a gold colored cross guard that is slightly curved forward.

As for the ring, it appears like a plain black ring to Naruto, with some unknown marking glowed for a second, and after it's gone, back into the ring.

"Excalibur Ruler, you seriously would give it to me Yahweh?"

Ignoring the ring for now, Naruto grabbed one of Excalibur pieces, holding it like amateur he is in a sword department, but still with care.

"... you know I rather talk with my fists rather with a blade, I'm bad with them"

The white head added before Yahweh can even say a word, getting the god for a millisecond have a twitch eyebrow, though immediately covered it with his small smile.

"Yes, Excalibur ruler is no use if what we want is peace, so I give it to you, along with this ring"

Glanced at the ring in question, Naruto stared at it for a long five seconds without blinking, as if with that glance he can figure out what kind of godly item is this ring.

Five seconds later, Naruto puffed his cheeks in adorable manner that would trigger one rabbit goddess inner desire if she ever see it, which, fortunately, the goddess in question isn't near at the time.

"I don't have any idea what is this.."

Already guessed as much, Yehwah let out a dry chuckle with sweat drop on the side of his head.

Naruto is Naruto, the god learned this when he knew the little primordial.

"This ring..." Yehwah began, pointed at the ring in question "... you could say it's the ring that is used by most gods or goddess these days to conceal their deity aura, it also can act as limiter for deity and let them lowered their power into their preferred power, and lastly, it can change the wearer's appearance, though this is mostly for gods that didn't have a human appearance"

Looked at the black ring in question, Naruto blinked several times.

"...Limit deity aura and lowering their power level?... Seriously?"

The boy also said it with deadpanned look, as if his image about gods broke like a fragile glass at that sentence.

Not notice this yet, Yahweh nodded seriously, his eyes narrowed behind that mask of him.

"Yes... As you maybe already know, gods didn't like to meddling in mortal problem that much, but they do interested in humans, that the reason they create this ring... to mingle with humans and live among them"

Another sweat drop, honestly, he heard about this already.

Some gods, only mingle among humans to sate their own lust, for example, is Zeus, making child here and there, as demi gods popped left and right cause of him.

Noticed what's on the mind of his friend, Yahweh chuckled nervously, feeling embarrassed for the fellow gods.

"I'm sure... They have their own reasons?"

Naruto wanted to believe the silverette of course, but how can he if Yahweh himself weren't even sure by his own words?.

"Well... Not my problem I guess"

By no mean, Naruto didn't mean to be a rude person, but there have been just so much things happen to him in these months and he, currently still trying to catch up with them all, add the fact he needs to digest so many information about this world too.

It's so tiring, mind you.

Understanding he is, Yehwah just smiled at his friend.

"Anyway, with that ring you shouldn't have problem to conceal your deity aura, though if I may suggest, you should try to find another aura concealing artifact... Cause yours is abyssal huge Naruto"

Naruto only sweatdrop at his friend's words, seriously?

Sure, he knew that his chakra is abysmal, but surely it's not that huge right?

"Yes, yes it is"

Come a dryly respond from the god of bible after he decipher the boy expression.

"Pfft"

The two just laughed together after that, and then chatting like always, not caring for any war that the three sides have made for the moment.

* * *

xxxxxxxx{Break}xxxxxxxx

-Underworld-

Underworld... Most people would mistake it for hell, however, it was far from the truth.

Well... Not that far off though.

The sky itself is dark, as if so late at night, thick black miasma coming and disperse from the dark ground, as if it was a plague that cannot be cured by any mean.

But despite the underworld look like this, there is a city in it, a rather grandeur city too if one may add.

And in this city, group of human like creature, but with bat wings attached to their back can be seen, some talking with each other, some focus at the podium where one devil doing his speech, and some just stared at the ground.

"It was so close, within our grasp! The victory, so devils, don't let your sadness for your family dimmed away! Use it, use it to fuel your anger to kill the angels and fallen angels! Our people are not so we-"

"Damn them"

Our focus this time, is about one young looking male, maybe around 20 from his appearance alone, and currently he is tightening his palm so hard that it turn white, his eyes glaring down at innocent ground.

He hates them.

He hates these angels and fallens that taking his family member from him, but the one he hated most is they who send his families in the first place.

Call him childish, call him to put the blame on the wrong person, but he really hates his own kind generals and leaders, simply because they are the one that send his family to wars.

It's same like his three best friends.

One of these friends calmly pat his back, hearing his curse.

"I'm sorry for your lost Sirzech, we all going to miss uncle Albert..."

Pang of hurt stabbed the male called Sirzech at the remembrance that his uncle is not among the living anymore. He held strong though, or he is going to be seen as weak devil.

"I'm okay, thanks Ajuka"

The green haired male called Ajuka then took a glance at the girl beside him, her cold and uncaring face rather unnerved him, but he knew she didn't mean any harm, they know each other since kids after all.

"I'm sorry for your aunt too Serafall"

'Serafall' in question just keep her uncaring and cold face, then glancing at her friend coldly.

"You don't need to, just tell us the plan you said yesterday"

It was no secret that their parents is hoping for other children to pamper, as the four is too old to be pampered anymore.

But, with this war, what kind older sibling want their younger born in the middle of this situation?.

None, and that's why, since few days ago the four began to scheme a plan to stop this war.

Well, talking about four scheming teen, the fourth one is still standing behind Ajuka, eyes closed, though unnoticed because his hairs covering it.

His snores can be heard by other three though, making Ajuka and Sirzech deadpanned.

Serafall is not so kind to this, as with magic, she conjures a puddle of cold water, then splash it directly on the fourth teen head.

"Fwaaaa!..." spluttered water that comes inside his nose and mouth, the tall teen glared at Serafall with his bored looking black orbs, which she returns with her monotone eyes "...That was uncalled for, Serafall!"

"You're sleeping, it's your fault Falbium"

"But you can wake me up with another way!"

Ignoring the two that began to bicker with each other, Ajuka smiles at Sirzech, sweatdrop at the side of his head.

"Should we stop them?"

"Nah.." Sirzech shrugged, knowing these two would come to their sense in time "...tell me your plan"

Ajuka just nodded, eyes narrowed.

"I'm thinking we should ask..." when he suspend his words, Ajuka already got the attention of his three friends.

They leaned forward, except Serafall that just sharpened her ears.

"Ask who?"

Sirzech is the one asking that, but Ajuka just looking around, then tilted his head to the road.

"Let's go to my house, we talk on the way"

It was at this time, the three realized that many devils already gathering to hear the devil in the podium speech.

So giving Ajuka some nods, they followed him to his house.

Several minutes later, when the group didn't see that much high class devils anymore, Ajuka whispered softly.

"The one I mean is the primordial, I think we should ask for his aide"

His three friends didn't show it, but he knows their mind actually goes into disbelieve for several seconds, and as a friend, he understands why.

Primordial is an unknown entity, no information about him/her, not even the tiniest bit.

But no matter how much he thinks, this is the only way to stop the war, or at least, protect their families.

"But Ajuka, from what I heard from them who survive, Primordial are rather malicious"

Ajuka glance at Sirzech that said it, his lips slightly tugged upward in an amusing manner.

"Primordial themselves never killed any of our people, except two weeks ago, and that's too is not that big of a loss, only a few hundreds. Why do you think that Sirzech?"

Scratched his cheek, the red haired teen think deeply.

"It's because he or she don't like violence?"

He guessed correctly, as Ajuka nodded his head, smiling lightly.

"Yes, I think alliance can be made if my guess is right"

The four have known each other for long, and the three know better than doubt their green haired friend.

But this, is the first time they held small doubt for his plan.

* * *

Xxxxxx (Break) xxxxxX

-Naruto and Kaguya hut-

Sat cross legged on top of a tree, Naruto exhaled a big sigh and opened his eyes that now can be seen have blue marking around it instead of orange.

It's saddening that he didn't have contract with toad anymore, as it forcefully teared when he arrived in this world, but at least he still can use his sage mode without any problem.

And it's not weakened at all.

"This world... Is more complicated than I thought"

He muttered while gazing at the sky, feeling content by seeing clouds hovering around.

In Elemental Nation, using sage mode with a bit of Kurama chakra he can sense one Nation without any problem.

This, powered up more when he and Kurama partnered up, and while it sound simple, he is sure he can sense half of earth at that time.

Then it advanced again when he gains Hagoroma chakra that represent light.

Naruto is sure he already deity level at this time.

The reason, because he is sure he can sense the full earth at that time, though very blurry, which he now can guess because he lack Human 'believe' on him.

Gaining yin chakra of Hagoromo, then raw chakra of nine bijuu.

His need of human believe and pray is no more.

His sense is also faaaaaar more sharper even without using sage mode (cue for inward cute dance here), and what he felt just now, make him realize how big this world is.

Sure, that the only dimension that surrounded by dimension gap is only one, but in this dimension, there are many sub dimensions, which he is sure the palace for many 'gods'.

A soft grin slowly creeps into his lips, at the same time, some part of his blue orbs gain a malicious crimson color.

"Naru! Dinner is ready!"

Snapped back into the real world, Naruto happily jumps off from the tree and began to run into his and Kaguya house, never noticed the change just now, as it also gone completely before Kaguya can notice.

"Wait for meeee!"

* * *

Xxxxxx (Break) xxxxxX

-Tomorrow-

This morning, Kaguya is happy, her mood increased drastically onto the roof.

...No, make it into the sky!

The reason of it is rather simple for normal people. Usually, Naruto would wake up before Kaguya to train his deity's power and his daily jutsu practices.

But not today it seems, as Kaguya can see her Naru still asleep in her embrace, cutely snuggles at her clothed bosom.

If this is an illusion, she doesn't want to awake.

"mnnnn~"

When her Naru letting out such a cute voice, Kaguya breath began to get ragged as she leans down, intend to wake him with a good morning kiss.

It's going to be their first good morning kiss!

Slowly, but surely her lips closing the distance with him, her eyes locked onto his cute sleeping face.

Just as their lips almost touching each other, Kaguya eyes widening in disbelief.

It's because she felt four signatures entered her and her Naru domain.

Thought to ignore it cross Kaguya mind for a second, and the goddess tempted to do just that.

However, her Naru would disappoint in her if he ever knows.

So with such heavy heart and gritted teeth, Kaguya gets off from the bed and turned into a blur, dashing to where she felt the signature is. Her three eyes glowing angrily, more so the third one, her rinne-sharingan.

'These damn bats!'

* * *

Xxxxxx (Break) xxxxxX

Few hundred meters away, four teens can be seen.

"Sooooooooo... How did we start anyway?"

The redhead on the group said, both hands tangling behind his head as if he didn't just enter the red zone for three races.

"I don't know"

"Nor do I..."

But the one without fear is not only Sirzech it seem, as Fabian and Serafall look as calm as they can be.

"Hmm?"

Noticed their fourth member just keep silent, Sirzech glanced to Ajuka and can see him tapped his chin gently, deep in thought.

What's on his mind this time?

Asking that inside his head, the red head slung his arm on his friend's shoulder, breaking him from his thought.

"Yo Ajuka, what we are going to do now?, this is your plan after all"

At first, Ajuka looked forward with narrowed eyes. His respond to Sirzech, sound grave..

"We are going to kneel, and don't look up until primordial told you so"

So he just does that, leaving his friends looked at him with funny eyes.

...It was then they felt threatening aura that make their heart as if going to stop, coming at them at fast speed.

No words said as the three following suit and kneel, their forehead pushed to the ground, face sweating heavily.

'That was first'

Is the thought that crossed Kaguya mind when she already stood in front of the four devils, seeing them knelt at her like low creature they are.

Some of her angs vanish, though only slightly.

"What's your business coming here, Devils?"

The four shivered at her demonic tone, even the usually stoic Serafall.

Gulping down his saliva from fear, Sirzech decide to be the one said the reason they come here.

"Lord Primordial... W-we come here to ask for your help to put a stop on this useless war, because we already tired of losing family members"

Silence is the answer they get from her.

It seems they mistook her for her darling Naru.

However, after digesting their request Kaguya have rather complicated look on her face. Her Naru is lonely, his heart still held the sadness for cannot goes back to Elemental Nation. The only friends he has here is only God of the bible and (much to her complain, as she wanted to be more) her.

Thinking for a full minute, she in the end made her decision.

"...Raise your head devils"

Hope filled the four hearts as they do that and let a soft gasp at the tall beautiful goddess in front of them.

Though they also shiver at her third eye that glaring at them, which at the same time pulsing with such power.

"...follow me"

With a blur and shockwave, Kaguya then dashed to the way of her little hut with her love.

Her decision is made, and she would give friends for him, and if these four decide to betray him, she could always kill them off, then console her Naru to get 'some'.

As for the four in question that didn't know the goddess dark mind, they grinned like a fool, except Serafall that only let out tiny smile.

"Let's go guys!, let us finish this war!"

Sirzech shout as he let his devil wings spread and take off after the primordial, his three friends following suit with a chorus of "yes!"

* * *

xxxxxx (Break) xxxxxx

-Several Minutes later-

Naruto just sat under the shade of a big tree with closed eyes, feeling content when he felt Nature embrace him gently like a parent would to their children.

However, he felt something strange with his sense.

Kaguya is blurring to this way, behind her is four devils, as if chasing her.

"Hmm..."

Deepening his sage mode, Naruto can sense these five feelings, Kaguya is happy, but thinking of something sadistic, if her inner glee that he can feel can be used as proof.

The four devils is also happy for something he cannot deduce.

Oh well, it's not like sage mode can read minds anyway, only the feeling of living beings.

At no times, Kaguya arrived in front of him, then smiling at him lovingly like usual.

He felt the tiniest of blush crept to his cheeks.

"Naru, you awake..." Her smile widens, as if forgetting about the devils that following her for a second "...would you like a tea?"

Naruto nodded, smiling thankfully at her while deactivating his sage mode.

She's so kind. Sometimes he pondered on why she's cared so much for him and why she's always determined to pamper him.

But oh well, it must be what people mean by true best friend.

So Kaguya entered their little house to make him some tea, and at this very moment the four devils appeared and descend several meters away from him.

They look confused at where the primordial gone to, at the same time they also wonder who is the otherworldly cute girl in front of them.

The red head, (which Naruto guessed as the leader by the look of respect the other three showed for him) then takes a step forward, and with polite smile asked him.

"Excuse me little girl, but this place is dangerous, are you lost?"

Blinked for several times, Naruto looked around, then looked at Sirzech with titles head cutely while pointing at himself.

"You talk to me dattebayo?"

Slightly blushing, Serafall is the one taken step forward this time, then leaned forward while trying to look cute as possible to create the image of big sister.

"Yes, you see, here is very dangerous and cute girl like this shouldn't be in this place"

At the background, her three friends looked at Serafall with strange eyes.

"...Ajuka, you know what happen to our usual cold Serafall?"

Sirzech whispered, making the green haired male tapped his chin for a bit, then answered his friend question.

"You know her, she expected a sister, but never got it, so seeing such a cute defenseless girl, I believe this is her supressed 'oneesama' attitude"

While the three males devils talking about how cute Serafall look right now, Naruto stared at the girl in question blankly, not knowing it only made him look cuter.

Serafall resist the urge to glomp the little girl like a professional.

"But... This is my house"

Four devils blinked and got realized look.

The girl must be human that the primordial taken care in kindness, and the reason she rampaging through all the war is to make sure this cute girl is safe and sound.

So smile kindly, Serafall's sure the primordial is inside that little house she can see and decide to ask the cute girl.

"My bad, then can I ask whether we four can talk with the primordial? You know, the woman that takes care of you?"

This girl seen them descend from the sky and did not freak out, so she at least have knowledges about the supernatural.

From blank, Naruto expression turned downright deadpanned.

However, at this time, Kaguya comes out from inside the house, bringing a tray that holds a tea, which she place beside the 'girl' like a servant.

"I think you four misunderstood..." holding the tray, Kaguya stood beside her Naru like a trained and protective maid "...primordial you want to meet is not me, but my Naru, which you also misunderstood for girl. He is a male I assure you"

She's not a lesbian, and not even a bisexual, so when she heard that her Naru called as girl by these devils, she's offended.

She like cute and beautiful boy, not girl, and never will.

As for the four devils, they have a disbelieves eyes and slacked jaw, again, except Serafall that only got slightly widen of eyes.

They still scream as loud, though.

"W-what!?"

.

..

...

"I think I understand"

Now inside the house, Naruto said while taking a sip of his tea, his eyes closed after heard the full story of the four.

He got small respect for them at their determination and 'screw anything' attitude to protect their families. That somehow reminds him of himself after all.

So the four devils waited and waited in silence for several minutes.

However, Naruto didn't seem going to to say anything more. And from impatient, Sirzech forces himself to speak, palm tightly clenched.

"C-can you... Help us?"

Naruto eyes opened, and it held such compassion as he stared at the four devils, but merely focused to Sirzech for now.

His tone, though, filled with nothing other than sadness.

"I can't, after all, who am I to stop it?"

He's not being pessimistic, it's just since he gain Sasuke yin chakra he can see more logic than before, wherever he usually just go punch something and make peace.

...It's also the time he got his pure white hair.

It's seem with His Uzumaki blood (which held such potent DNA of Hagoromo), after he gains Hagoromo FULL chakra, he basically and literally is Otsutsuki right now. Kaguya said so herself, thus his pure white hairs.

Why can't it just red he doesn't know, but honestly, he felt a bit upset about that.

As for Sirzech, he clenched fist tighter until it white.

"Please, s-surely with your power it was possible"

Naruto only shakes his head, and his next words pretty much make the four depressed.

"If power alone is enough to make peace, I wouldn't just sat here and do nothing"

It was short, but he knows what the cute primordial mean. He's nobody to the three sides. Sure, he has power, and it can stop the war.

But it's only delaying the inevitable. Peace would never come to the three sides if it's only like that.

Grudge after all, run deep in one soul and latched like a parasite. And in the end, supressed people would rebel and start wars all over.

It's never ending cycle of hatred.

However, Sirzech didn't lose the light in his eyes as he steps back, then slammed his own head to the ground, much to his friends shock.

"Please!... Anything is okay. I just, don't want to come back home and seeing my mother crying in grief for losing a family anymore..." Here he paused, body shaking in anger "...I want... To protect my family better!"

Some surprise can be seen on Naruto eyes, followed that is a ghost of a smile.

He's like this guy.

"How about you three?"

The godling ask to Sirzech friends, and their responds, much to his respect is serious nods, eyes filled with determination.

"Then, what did you four think of becoming my pupils?"

Four devils widened their eyes in shock, even Kaguya at the suddenness of that question from her Naru.

Noticed the four look, he scratched his cheeks with some blush, creating cute image.

"W-well, I may not be able to stop the war, but I can give you strength to protect your family better..." Smiling lightly, Naruto titled his head "...So how is it?"

The devils can't help but got a mind numb, cannot think straight.

They want to get help from primordial, and even the tiniest help would be much appreciated.

But they never thought that they are going to be asked whether they want to be his pupils.

It's just mind blowing to them. But still, fearing he is going to take back his words only because they take too long to answer, the four shouted at the same time.

"Yes!"

Naruto cutely giggles here, founding their antics is cute.

He doesn't know if he does the right thing or not. Nor the fact he knows the consequences for doing this. But one thing he sure as hell is...

He rather goes bury himself and die than let the fire in these four devils dimmed.

* * *

 **Revised: 12/11/2018**


	5. Chapter 5 : Training Time & New Friends

**So... Today I'm posting two chaps at the same time. My reason? I'm going to a bit busy so it would take so time before I post another chapter.**

 **Oh yeah, I remember there's one comment that said I'm sick person and police need to keep an eye for people like me.**

 **Let me say this, firstly, Naruto here is 17 years old, despite his height is around 4'7 feet. I myself am only 5'0 feet in real life and my age is 19! I myself am also 4'7 when I 17 years old.**

 **Then again, I can make story with normal height people, but it's just strange for me because when I write, I felt like writing about myself. I don't know whether other writer though, but my neechan said she felt the same.**

 **Then I said it again, my story is not smut story, it may hold some ecchi thing, but it's mostly because most stories does too and it just strange if dxd didn't have any ecchi in it.**

 **If anyone still complains, I just ask you people whether I should continue this story or not?**

 **Anyway, I'm not angry... Just I need to find some job before I died from starving. I hope most of you understand.**

 **Cause that finished, enjoy!**

"let's do this, dattebayo!" Normal talk

' _what did you mean dattebanne?'_ Inward thinking

 **"Kneel before me mortal!"** Demon/God like voice

 _crack!_ Effect sound

* * *

Once Hero Always be Hero (Chapter 4)

It's been a month since Naruto taken the four devils under his wings. And let just said, they didn't disappoint him... Much.

"You need to do better than that chili head"

When he said he going to go give them power enough to protect their family he didn't joked around. And that's why at the moment Sirzech that called as chili head gritted his teeth, trying his best to lift his arm to give a punch to his teacher.

His arms didn't heed to his mind though.

How can they? Ten thousand sits up, push up and back up all for warming up only. Then their teacher forces them to fly as fast as they can be within hundred meter diameter while dodging all the energy bullets he shoots into them.

It's almost impossible, despite being devils they are.

Small break, then continued again with one on one battle where their goal is to defend from their teacher as long as they can.

... Let just said the only things they got is bruised, cut wound and painful cough of blood. This was their courses every day.

Their teacher didn't have any restrain when teaching them it seem.

"Come on arms!... Move!"

Gritting his teeth more, Sirzech glared hand at his own hands, and fortunately for him, this time his arms moved a bit.

"Hmm..."

 _ **Smack!**_

However, unfortunately, Naruto that stood in front of the redhead found it was a good time to give a hard punch to his hard willed red haired student. Obviously creating a small shockwave when flesh met flesh.

"Ghhk!"

Like a rocket, Sirzech launched into a tree, breaking it into half.

...Then another.

...And another.

Without mercy, trees after trees split into half as in the end, Sirzech planted in a pretty massive rock, head limped with blood trailed from the side of his head.

"I already told you that you cannot take on my next level, even if you four ganged on me..." Saying that softly, Naruto glanced to all his students one by one. Each of them has mild injuries and passed out "... oh well"

Creating a four clone, each Naruto carries his student to his house front yard and lay them side to side. Then sat in front of them, legs crossed.

He took a glance at them with warm eyes. These four has impressed him with their willingness alone. Sure, they have good talent, but they never boast about it to anyone, even it only make them train twice as hard... And it's what make them good students in his eyes.

He remembers when he ask them why they didn't train by themselves, cause surely they can go far even without him. And the answer made he smiled at that time...

 _'Talent? What good is that if I can protect anyone?'_

Surprisingly, it comes from one cold Serafall, her eyes glared at the ground that day.

It only makes him want to train them harder. To grant their wish.

* * *

xxxxxx (Break) xxxxxx

Half an hour later, four students of Naruto groggily wake up, their eyes opened and closed from the pain their body feel.

"Ehehehe.."

Winced from another jolt of pain, the four change their attention to their giggling teacher, faces look offended.

Seeing this, Naruto just smiles bigger.

"I give you guys five minute break before we start next part of training"

Last part of training is like third part, only if the third is one on one, the fourth part, is team tag battle with Naruto against his four students at the same time.

Their goal is to successfully hit their teacher... One time.

And let just said unlike third part, they never got to hit him, whoever it is.

Sirzech and the gang blanched, their body still not even healed yet and can't move that freely from pain. However, their eyes showed an unholy determination to hit their teacher, even going as far as glaring at him that just smiled _innocently._

Why such determination you ask?

"I really hope some of you can hit me today, Chili head, moss head, Baldy and Sera-chan"

That smile of him, no matter how beautiful or cute it is. The four soon gained twitching eyebrow as they glared more at him. Which, of course, only makes his smiles widen.

The one successfully hit him, their teacher promise to not call them with these nicknames anymore.

"So... Please do your best and don't force yourself, okay?"

It was pure worry that is seen in Naruto eyes, worry for his students well being. But cannot stop the training cause these four surely going to upset if he does it.

And seeing this heartfelt worry did the four died out their glare and looked to other way.

Their teacher, sometimes confused them greatly. At a time, he is so childish that they aren't sure whether he is really a god or not. At another time he is so wise and comforting them with warming words. In training, he is a sadist that happy seeing them hurt. Though he has more commonly shown gentleness for them, worry when they hurt and give them such sweet smile when they do well in training.

He is enigmatic, but the four loves him for he is anyway.

He is like a gentle light when they surrounded by thick darkness. An oasis in the middle of desert. He gave them water when they feel thirsty.

Of course, that was him. Kaguya... Let just said... No comment.

Anyway, filled with determination once again, the four stared at their teacher and stood with determination oozed from each part of their body.

"We will!"

* * *

xxxxxx (Break) xxxxxx

That night, Naruto sat on Kaguya lap on their bed, the goddess arms wrapped around the boy in loving manner, with him just be comfortable, but eyes showing deep in thought look.

Something bothered him, and Kaguya waited patiently while giving a small kiss on top of his head.

She loves how silky his hairs felt and the smell of grape that's coming from it.

And dense he is, Naruto just think this as her being affectionate to someone close to her. And several minutes later, he talks..

"Ne.. Kaguya-chan?"

Stopped her gentle kisses to his head, Kaguya leaned her face down directly beside the boy's ear, her warm breath makes him slightly shiver for some reason.

"Yes, my Naru?"

It's been more than a month, and Naruto still can't help but gain a tinge of pink on his cheeks each time Kaguya call him with that personal call for him. It gives him the sense of wanted, but in a good way.

He ignores his racing heart as he tries to calming himself.

"Ummm... Do you think I'm doing a right thing? Taking students I mean?"

Not many know the real him, which actually having a shy, yet gentle personality. Hell, it can be said only handful people know about such thing, more so about the genjutsu that hide his 'real' body.

The genjutsu in question is well placed by his grandma figure, Tsunade Senju after some blood test show that his body is not going to aged... Stuck in 5'0 feet, or one can say, a 12 year old kid body.

But shaking his head from straying thought, Naruto hands cutely clutched to Kaguya large kimono sleeves, waiting for her answer.

It took at least 4 seconds until Kaguya gently whispered to him.

"It depends on why are you asking Naru..." Her words is gentle... And suggesting? Making Naruto once again shiver for some reason he didn't know ".. If you think that you're not becoming a good teacher, then let me tell you that you did a good job teaching these devils"

Slowly, Naruto squirmed shyly cause he felt Kaguya lips touching his ear, making his blush redder, but he still heard her alright.

She's true, he did felt he is not good enough for his students, and this has been eating him up for a week already.

Oh, sure, he already teaches konohamaru in the past, but it was something that didn't even can be taken seriously, as he only teach a simple how to transform into nude girl with henge to the little grandson of Hokage.

Well... Not totally nude, cause it's no like he ever seen a nude woman before, and that's why when he do 'sexy no jutsu', the most of important part is covered with thick plume of smoke.

Anyway, that's what he teaches to Konohamaru, and only that... Well, and rasengan.

That lead to his current dilemma, where he felt that he's not good enough for his four devil students.

Oh, sure he felt slightly better at Kaguya kind words, but it was only _slightly_ whether his heart still felt that he is not competent enough for his students.

"R-really?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you Naru"

Kaguya comforting words followed by her pulled her love closer her chest, where her endowed kimono covered breast mashed hard against the boy nape. And with it alone, the lucky boy's neck to lower jaw is swallowed by the goddess breast.

And if he is red before, now Naruto face is truly crimson is color that make his mother's hairs pale in comparison.

His problem just now as if forgotten as Naruto hands that clutched to the goddess sleeves trembles from nervousness.

"K-k-kaguya-chan?"

The goddess feels it. Her Naru palms trembled while also putting some effort to push her arms away. And she, ignores this as she keeps holding him tenderly and with so much love like he is the most important, yet fragile thing in the world.

"ssssh~ don't be scared my Naru, I would never do anything bad to you"

Her voice is so relaxing, calming, and loving. But there's an underlying tone that still makes Naruto palm trembling.

Kaguya never notices this, but obviously notice her love shoulders is not so tense anymore waste no time to give a smooch to the boy heated cheek. Her palm gently caressing the boy cloth covered chest and stomach.

The goddess expects many things, but her Naru shiver hard, then passed out with a massive blush from simple kiss is not one of it.

"..."

At first Kaguya is silent, staring at her love in her embrace with a look akin to that of primal wanton. But suddenly it's gone, turn into gentle smiles as she cradles the boy in her arms.

'He's so cute... Oh, my Naru'

She's not mad, not disappointed. Her eyes just show cares and love for the boy she cradle.

"I love you... Naru"

* * *

xxxxxxx (Break) xxxxxxx

-Tomorrow-

Today is a good day, and Naruto used this to train his students harder than yesterday. His heart already stopped worrying that he is a bad teacher, and he is thankful for Kaguya for it.

The goddess in question currently standing several meters away and watching her Naru training his students with an unreadable gaze.

... Since this morning, her love refuse to talk to her. Oh, sure he is having such a cute blush and venture his gaze away whenever she trying to talk to him. But not saying something back to her, this... Is unacceptable for the goddess.

She is going to punishes him this night.

...

 _Shiver_

As if a bucket of cold water splashed to his body, Naruto found himself shivering for some reason. Which of course he ignores in favor to stare at his four students that already going through their training.

Hellish it's not, but efficient nonetheless.

"Chili head!"

Giving a warning, Naruto let a bullet of wind shoot from his palm to his red headed student, making him grunted and caught the ball of wind...

 _Splash!_

Sirzech destroy it easily with one hand, then continued his one handed push-up despite heavy layers of sweat that poured from his body.

Seeing this Naruto nods, then one by one, doing the same to the other, but without any warning. They easily dodged, blocked, or parry all the thrown elements and continue to advance their body muscle training.

 _'Their sense awareness become much better than a month ago... But...'_

Like his body is merely illusion, Naruto form gone with a blur, even his energy signature cannot be sensed by his students anymore as they become tense, but didn't dare to stop their exercises no matter what.

 _Swish!_

With air cutting sound, sphere of compressed wind goes to Sirzech form from above to his back. And only notice this at the last second, the red head can only grit his teeth as the skin on his back got cut a bit.

 _Swish! Swish! Swish!_

Many projectiles followed after that, as one by one the students of Naruto found their body got scrapped from compressed wind.

All of them... Except Serafall that gracefully dodging all of the harm projectiles that intend to harm her being. Eyes closed, but she let out such concentration aura that makes her friends can't help but held their breath from watching her alone.

Now... One would ask what so hard about dodging their teacher attack, cause as devil they're, they can sense magical energy used in the attack, right? Well... No suck luck, because while it's true that they can sense their teacher magic on the attacks, the speed of the projectile in question is fast... Like... _Fast._ And the problem lay within they didn't know where their teacher is, so they cannot guess where the attack is going to come next.

But it looks like Serafall began to grasp what her teacher want them to learn, as she dodge most of the projectiles that come at her.

 _Swish! Swish! Swish! Swish!_

Again and again, almost invisible sphere of winds goes to Serafall, and because this time there's many of them, add the fact all going to Serafall, no one surprised that Serafall can't dodge all of them and choose to block some instead.

"Kuh!"

Despite already crossed both hands in front of her, the heir of Sitri family can't help but winced as some sphere impacted with her defenseless stomach and back.

She still stood tall though, and knowing what training she supposedly to do, she didn't say anything and just continue to do pushups. Ahead of her, the form of her (cute) teacher formed, smiling proudly at her.

But it's gone fast as Naruto stared at all four with (unknowingly cute) strict look.

"Come on all of you! Faster! Faster!, it's not even even two thousands yet! You want power? Work for it dattebayo!"

Naruto students gain some red in their face, resisting the urge to laugh at their god teacher catchphrase, not wanting to upset him and make him punish them. But hey, their teacher is so cute sometime, even Serafall (that's known for her cold attitude) said so, and that say something.

So exercises harder they are, their hands crammed, their body heavily sweating. But of course, never giving up as they just keep going. After all, hey? This is just the first part of training for today after all.

.

..

...

Dawn has come, and four devils currently laying on their back, staring at the sun that is going to going down, the sky filled with beautiful orange hue.

Sat near them is Naruto, also looking at the same thing as his students, but sometimes took a glance at his students with a light smile.

He pushed them harder than yesterday. Yet keep going they are.

A small chuckle escaped from his supple lips, taking the attention of four devils to his way instantly.

"Sensei? Why are you laughing?"

The one asking that's Ajuka, his breathing ragged and rather hazard, but except that no visible hint of him being tired. Though of course, the truth is his body felt so much hurt that he is sure tomorrow he still going to still feeling sore.

This, of course, no different than his friends. Their body hurts, and no one is going to lie about it.

"Hmm?..." Taking a glance at his green haired student, Naruto smiles lightly "... I'm just happy"

Obviously, they want to go for a small jab that he is sadist for happy seeing hurt like this, but Naruto gives them no time as he continues to talk.

"I don't know how to say this, but you four really remind me of myself when I still kid.." Of course, he said 'kid' because he knows he is still young right now. Hell, he is younger than his students as they are mostly at 20 while him still 17 "...Full of energy to protect what's precious to you, I honestly happy for you four"

Seeing their teacher smiling like their parent would to them when proud, warm and bubbly feeling coming out from their chest, as they also can't help but letting out a happy smile.

Except Serafall of course, as she just averted her gaze, but small pink hue can be seen on her cheeks. Sirzech and Falbium are the only one notice this as they snickers, making Serafall sent them her cold glare, silencing them instantly.

...Comfortable, silent encompasses the five as they stare at the dawn sky. But of course, it's not long before Sirzech break this silence by asking something to his teacher. Something that he and his friends wanted to ask since weeks ago.

"Sensei... Can we truly become strong?"

A hint of worry is there, making Naruto took another glance to his students one by one and he can see all four have uncertainty in their eyes.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

He didn't call Sirzech name, cause he wants to hear everyone reason, which they noticed almost immediately.

They don't want to show this side of them to someone who's kind enough to train them without even knowing who they are at first. But really, they can't help it.

"It's just, can this war really stop?"

Ajuka is the one ask that. They become stronger, that's true. But really, all they want is this war to stop. Their parents expecting children and doing 'it' everyday to get it, and while devils birth rate is rare, more so between two pureblood devils, Ajuka and the other is afraid.

They don't want their sibling to born in this war age.

Naruto took a minute to think about his answer, and when the four almost giving up, seeing their teacher silent as meaning he also don't know, the white head said it...

"I believe... Anything can be achieved as long you do your best for it dattebayo"

His smile is so sincere and full of believing for his four students, making their heart bubbled in warm feeling. But fear is still there.

And so one by one they confess what eating their mind lately.

"You're, asking a bit too much sensei.."

Again, it was Ajuka. His tone filled with sascarm and dryness.

"I can't even protect my family by myself.."

Image of his kind uncle flashed through Sirzech head, and just like his friend, the red head also held a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"We lack experience, and our enemy is nothing to scoff at, from one side is god and his seraph, then other side is Governor of Fallen angels"

Falbium said in a surprising serious moment, his fist clenches so hard that it turn white almost immediately.

"And lastly... We are only kids sensei, what can we do? It's not like we want this war to happen"

Of course, it was Serafall. Her tone's so cold when she said 'what can we do?', even filled with nothing but distaste for her own weakness.

As the four said what eating their mind one by one, Naruto locked his attention to them with sad eyes.

Trained by him they're, there's no way they can defeated god or strongest fallen angel with one month alone. It even basically a simply a pipe dream. But of course, it's his duty as a teacher to guide them into these impossible dreams.

The shota primordial takes a glance at Ajuka then.

"I only ask one thing of you four... And that's to believe in yourself and your friends, with these, I know you can go through any obstacles"

Ajuka is one that's more logistic compared to his friends, and that's why he just averted his gaze away from his teacher. He really wanted to believe the words of the one teaching him... But..

"Do you think I am always this strong?.." Their teacher's sudden words snapped his students' attention toward him with wide eyes, and seeing this, he smiled in melancholy ".. I once weak like you four... No, I'm far weaker than human at this current age"

His students obviously wanted to say their disbelieves in his words, after all he is a god, and even the weakest god can defeat human easily. But when they see their teacher staring at his palm, then tightened it with narrowed eyes of frustration, they decided to shut their mouth for now.

"I'm very weak, craving for any attention I could get. My dream mocked by everyone, they said it's impossible, they said I won't be strong enough to fulfill my dream..." The boy's eyes snapped at his four students, making their breath softly hitched from the intensity inside these soft blue orbs "... if you could say my dream is to be a satan, let me tell you... In the end, five of these 'satan' kneel before me and let me lead their armies to the war"

It's a Kage though, not satan, but there's no need to say something that his students obviously wouldn't know. And while the five Kage didn't kneel before him like he said, they did leave everything to him.

Simply said, during the war against Madara, he is the Elemental Nation alliance supreme leader.

Softly, Naruto smiled when he sees that Ajuka eyes become wide, along with the other three, but fire ignited only within Ajuka eyes, and this is what make the former blonde smiled.

Turned his attention toward Sirzech, Naruto think on how to tell this one, but in the end just shrugged his shoulders. Why should he, Naruto Uzumaki _thinks_? _._

"Aren't that's why you train right now?.. I maybe don't know the feeling of losing family, because I never had them in the first place.." Sirzech that currently looking down, winced at that, same with other three ".. But if you think I don't know the feeling of lost, let me tell you I know that feeling pretty well! And you know what I do when I feeling that?, I moping... Just like you, but it's mostly several days. After then I train, train and train, again and again until my bone break, my body bleeds and cannot move anymore, do you know why?"

Clasped his hands on his red headed student, Naruto asked gently, only getting a shaken head.

Sirzech eyes shadowed by his hairs and he just keeps looking down, frustrated because he kinda envied his teacher fast recovery from the lost of someone precious. His teacher next words, though, made his heart drummed hard, his eyes widen and body shaking in realizing manner.

"It's so I don't lose anyone ever again -ttebayo!" It's not only Sirzech that shaken from the former jinchuriki passion filled words. Ajuka, Falbium, and even Serafall also began to shake, their breath labored as if all of the passion their teacher held saturated the air itself, pressuring the devils".. Moping around won't bring back the dead! So I trained hard, again and again, even if it breaks me! Simply so I can protect the remaining people that I cared about!, do you understand chili head!?"

Even Naruto himself cannot help but having ragged breath after screamed all of that, and fortunately, his words getting through Sirzech head, as with misted eyes the red head locked his eyes toward his sensei eyes, nothing but determination inside these powerful orbs, making Naruto inwardly smiled proudly.

"I understand sensei!, thank you so much!"

Now has his heart steeled, Sirzech cannot help but grinned, so big that his teeth glistening from the light hitting it. He loses his uncle, the one that has been so kind toward him since he's nothing but a little kid. He loses some of his clansmen, but no more... He would train, so hard that when he finished, even four current satan would tremble from his aura alone.

He would... No, he _will_ make his teacher proud!.

The newly deity shivered as memories of green wearing spandex man crossed his mind, screaming about 'youth!' and running through the Konoha village several times with nothing but his hands.

He hoped... Sirzech won't be like that.. ever.

Dismissed such a horror thought from his head, Naruto grinned as he turned his attention toward Falbium that already shaken enough from his previous speech. He just needs a simple push more.

"Experience?... Don't make me laugh badly!, who need experiences if you're strong enough to defeat everyone with pinkies alone!?"

Matched grin can be seen on the black haired male devil face, as without any shame he laughed.

"Yes, so true sensei! Hahahahaha!"

Yup, simple push, right?.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto glanced at his last student and the only one that's female.

Feeling her teacher gaze at her, Serafall averted her gaze for a bit, but in the end looked straight into his kind eyes with usual blankness, ready to imparted all of his next words into her heart.

Knowing what's on her mind, Naruto just sat cross legged, then motioned for his students to sit across from him, which they do without any useless question.

"Honestly, if you four talking about young, this teacher of you is younger than all of you..." Smiled ever softly, Naruto inwardly cackled at his student's jaw dropping and obviously disbelieves expression ".. you four didn't need to trust me.. But let me be simple, do you ever heard god called Naruto?"

The 'young' primordial god delicately raised his eyebrow at his students, getting their silent, simply because they cannot deny his statement.

"If you want to meet with old primordial, most of you should know Kaguya, she's a deity of the moon after all"

Princess of the moon from Shinto mythology, but he didn't need to say that as his students slowly nodded, already knowing such common knowledge, though their eyes still filled with hints of disbelief at the fact their teacher is younger than them.

Just what kind of training their teacher endured to reach his current level if what he said about him at first far weaker than human at this age?.

Despite shivering at their own different imaginations, the four devils can't help but respected their teacher more inwardly, placing him on the level of their parents. His age be damned, he is strong, and despite a hint of envies is there, it crushed almost immediately as the four devils inwardly promised to surpass their teacher.

"However..." Four pair of eyes turned their attention back toward the white haired primordial that gently smiling, on his hand is a cup of tea that they ARE sure is not there previously "...that's not what not I want to said, only me want to come clean toward you four"

Knowing what he means, the four devils nodded respectfully, their sitting position shifted into that of more comfortable as they're readying themselves for their teacher next words like a good students they are.

Taking a soft sip of his drink, Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and looked straight at his students.

*Age.. Is nothing but a number.. Do not ever underestimate someone based from their age alone, ten years old could be a kid soldier, trained from four years old or even lower, and when they twelve years old.. They're experienced enough to kill anyone that even for a second underestimated them"

Image of Gaara flashed through Naruto's mind, as he closed his eyes from the flood of bad memories. And several seconds passed, he opened it again, then looked into his students' eyes once again.

"You devils can live for thousands years.. Do not do such a stupid mistake like underestimate someone who's younger that you, even if they are hundreds or thousands years younger, understand?"

The devils nodded seriously at that, making Naruto can't help but smiled at them.

"Good... Now how about some stories.."

After that, for several hours Naruto and his students just keep chatting, sometimes he told them his stories when he's a kid, while they laughed at hilarious moment and crying at the sad moment.

All the while, Kaguya looks at them, specifically her Naru with a soft smile.

And he dared to call himself a bad teacher?.

* * *

xxxxxxx (Break) xxxxxxx

-Later that night-

On the midnight, hours after his students back toward their home in the underworld, Naruto can be seen still standing on the outside, staring at the moon with unreadable eyes. Behind him is the form of the goddess of the moon herself, Kaguya.

"Naru.. It's already late, let's sleep"

Kaguya words are soft, and because now there's only two of them here, Naruto took a glance at her...

..Or so Kaguya though, as her Naru in the end averted his gaze again and ignored her, an adorable blush on his cheeks.

Kaguya feminine eyebrow twitched softly, and she really resisted the urge to punish her Naru currently, knowing he could refuse to sleep with her if he's become too 'scared' of her.

Actually, both of them didn't need sleep that much, as they are, after all a god. But there's just no way Kaguya would lose her cuddle time with her adorable Naru.

Sad for her, at this time a bright flash of light suddenly manifested, and coming from it is a form of familiar 'god', getting both primordial attention, with the boy raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Yahweh, do you have any business coming here?"

Naruto says that by no mean because he didn't like his friend coming, but it was the first time the silver haired god coming this late. And obviously, it could be because something bad has happened.

His only respond is only for Yahweh scratched his cheek, all the while laughed nervously.

"W-well, I've a favor that I need to ask of you"

Not one to beat around the bush, knowing his friend has a short temper sometimes, Yahweh once again letting out an embarrassed laugh.

This time, Naruto eyebrow flew until the sight of it cannot be seen anymore, his arms folded on his chest, though it was not to show any haughty as his next word to Yahweh pretty comforting in manner.

"You don't need to be nervous Yahweh, I try to help as long it is within my power to do so"

The god of bible takes a small sigh of relief here, though his eyes still showed a small amount of nervousness.

"Well.. You know my two youngest seraph right?"

Tilted his head in adorable manner, the boy didn't realize it made the goddess behind him licked her lips in a sexy manner.

"Yes, you call the Michael and Gabriel, so what about them?"

"Ehehehe.." Here, Yahweh nervousness became much obvious, making Naruto slowly gain a sweatdrop at the side of his head ".. Can you train them too?"

The sweatdrop became much bigger, followed my small twitching of eyebrow as the young primordial god stared at his friend with deadpanned expression.

"You realize I've four devil students, right?"

Another nervous chuckles is his only answer, making Naruto in the end slapped his own forehead in an exasperated manner.

God of the bible he is, he said, honestly Naruto never felt so much relief from the fact he never prayed to gods as long as he lived as human. Well... Except these pray before he eat, of course.

However, to him whole _'Ittadakimasu'_ is more like mannerism, along with _'thanks for the food'_ after finishing eating.

So yeah, he never prayed to any gods.

Turned his attention back toward his friend, Naruto gave the silver haired god questioned look.

"What you said to these two though? Did they even want to be trained by me?"

Naruto knew Yahweh, and from what he knew, Yahweh wouldn't even come here for a favor unless this two seraph already accept to be trained by primordial that literally stopped their war cold.

At Naruto questions, Yahweh averted his face away in an embarrassed manner.

"W-well... I told them that they will be trained by my _brother_ from tomorrow on for several months"

Years after years experience seeing the unexpected is the only reason Naruto easily resisted the urge to blatantly drop his jaw like some stupid person, though he did let out a small breath intake to show his surprise.

Kaguya seems more professional, as her surprise can only seen by how her small eyebrow raised delicately.

Seeing these reactions, so called god of bible tried to defend himself by... Flailing his arms childishly.

"B-but, Naruto you have the same domain like me, almost same hair, and even almost same attire, so telling them that you are my brother is pretty much believable!"

Again, Naruto slapped his own forehead, he could already tell this would become a headache. With a groan, the small primordial asked one last question.

"Why brother?, cause from what I know, your seraph will do anything you asked of them, what with the lame excuse -ttebayo"

Small patch of pink can be seen on Naruto cheeks after he realized his own catch phrase, and it got darker when he senses Kaguya already stood behind him and for some reason began to trail her sleeves covered palms on his back.

What he cannot see though, Kaguya already has a full blown blush and ragged breath as she keeps touching her Naru body part.

And not noticed this, or just totally ignored it, Yahweh told the young primordial his reason.

"In my defense, Michael and Gabriel didn't like the idea being away from the heaven that much, but once I told them about their 'uncle', they agreed one hundred percent immediately"

Bit back another groan, Naruto cannot deny that valid point.

"Okay, okay, but they're not a warmongers right? I don't want them to fight with my students at first sight"

Deadpan from Yahweh is his only answer, though Naruto cannot say anything to respond as he suddenly shivering from Kaguya palm that for some reason already on his bare back.

"Of course I knew that, who do you think am I otouto?"

Yahweh tone filled with nothing but sarcasm, and as he heard this, Naruto bit back with his own deadpan tone, though blush still covering his cheeks from the goddess ministration toward his body.

...Just now, Naruto is sure he felt Kaguya pinched his butt.

"Glad you know that then, niisan"

And with that, Yahweh flashed back to his heaven, leaving Naruto that stares at the place where the god of bible stood just now with eyes as if betrayed.

"Oh Naru..." Naruto shivered at the tone of his friend, but with one of her hands wrapped tightly on his waist, he can do nothing except to whimper with red face "... You've been a bad boy today, ignored me repeatedly"

With Kaguya other palm caressing his butt cheek, Naruto realized her plan and whimpering more, his face turn redder.

So turning his body until he faces Kaguya, Naruto sleeve covered palm playing with each other, him in question looking at the ground in an obviously adorable shy manner.

Thus, because he's looking at the ground, Naruto didn't see that Kaguya face becomes much red and her breath more ragged. Her two hands that wrapped behind his back freely groping the boy's butt cheek, much to his embarrassment.

"Ummm, I am s-sorry Kaguya-chan.. P-please don't punish me"

Kaguya smiled, then hugged her Naru closely to her chest.

"Promise you won't ignore me again"

Naruto widens his eyes a bit at his best friend's words, but soon smiles along and wrap his two lithe arms around Kaguya neck.

"Mnn.. I promise"

* * *

XXX XXX (Break) XXX XXX

-Tomorrow-

Now stood in front of his four devil students, Naruto has an unreadable look on his cute face. Which makes the four devils in question raise their eyebrows after noticed this.

How can he tell them?.

These four are devils, no matter that they have a dream for a peace, if two angels appear so suddenly they would tense and ready to attack... And the worst they would attack immediately.

Naruto for one, did not like to lie, former ninja or no. Maybe it's because for twelve years not knowing why he's being hated, and each time he asked his 'Jiji' he just would say something that obviously did NOT answered his question.

Maybe it was sixteen years not knowing who's his own parents, and the one knew never even hinted that they knew his parents. And surely, if not because he meet his parents remained souls in his mindscape, till now he wouldn't even know who are they.

And now, as a teacher, he is, he cannot show a bad example for his students.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto sat cross-legged suddenly, and hot headed he is, Sirzech is the one asking first.

"Sensei, aren't we gonna tra-"

"Sit"

The red head pouted when his teacher cut him off, but quickly he following his teacher order, part of the reason also because he noticed that his three friends already sat since their teacher told them so.

"Jerk.."

Saying that in a childish manner, his word pointed at his three friends for not tell that they already sat, leaving him argued with his teacher without anyone backing him up.

Three snickers, and Sirzech 'huff'-ed while folded his arms on his chest, at the same time averted his face to another way in an obvious sulking manner.

Sound of a cleared throat makes four attentions turn into Naruto, with him staring at them with narrow eyes, but calm demeanor.

"To you four, there's something I forgot to say since you four become my students"

Noticed their sensei is being serious at the moment, four devils stopped playing and give their teacher all of their attention.

Cue for Naruto to continue, and his next words, pretty much shaken his students.

"God of bible is my friend..." It was obvious that the four devils is scared, it is seen from how their pupils suddenly dilated and shaking. However, it took no longer than one minute until they calmed down and staring at their teacher with full attention. He gave them power, knowledge and new dream to achieve, there's just no way he would hurt them just because he's being friend with the god of the bible. And seeing this, soft smile appears on Naruto face "... From this, I have a good news and bad news, which one would you four like to hear first?"

The four glanced at each other, then the other three glanced at Ajuka and nods at him, which he returned.

Ajuka is the one made the decision as he turned his attention to his teacher.

"We would like to hear the good news first sensei"

Naruto nodded in understanding, as he then gives another smile toward his four students.

"The good news is... God is tired for war and pretty much want all of this bloodshed to stop"

Happiness quickly filled his four students eyes. After all, why shouldn't they?, their dream is for their sibling to born safely outside this wartime, and with one of the three leaders back out, there only two remained that need to be taken care off.

"And the bad news..." Four devils flinched when their teacher remind them that he has another news, and this one would be bad "...God asked me favor yesterday, which is to train his two youngest seraph along with you four"

Sirzech and his three friends obviously face faulted here, their face basically says _'what's bad about that?'_.

Taking another sigh, with a pout Naruto flicked his student's forehead one by one, making them clutches into it painfully.

"Think clearly you four!.." Standing up, Naruto has a chiding pose toward his four students, making them inwardly amused "...It may not be a bad news by itself, but what if even one hint of you four training along with angel got sniffed -ttebayo?"

The same could be happening with Michael and Gabriel too. But these four has the backing of their greatest leader.

These four devils, though.

Even the tiniest amount of light energy with them could make them get all devils in underworld suspicious. After all, with primordial stopping the war, there's no way these four fighting against angel or fallen angel.

That's also the reason Naruto never used light based attack against his students, despite it would be good for resistance training.

And in the end, Sirzech and co realized this too, as their face become grim, even Serafall's.

"Then... What should we do sensei?"

Falbium asked grimly, making Naruto titled his head for a bit and scratched his cheek, but smiling reassuringly at the four in the end.

"None of you need to do anything... It's my responsibility as a teacher to protect you all after all -ttebayo"

There's something in that smile that make the four devils become worried at their teacher instead reassured, but he never let them ask as their teacher then walked toward the nearest clearing and stand there with hands clasped behind his back, humming softly.

"Come here you four, it's time to greet your new friends"

Glanced at each other for a second, the four in the end scrambled and one by one standing behind their teacher. Eyes narrow, and body tense, as if ready to attack with even slight hint of malice.

Not even half a minute later, a bright light covered the clearing in front of Naruto, blinding his students for a bit and making them more tense.

"Uncle!"

 **Revised: 12/11/2018**


	6. Chapter 6 : Satan? you joking right?

**Oh, forgot to tell you guys. My Oneechan will post two chapters too for her story... Though remember my rant in the previous chapter, let me say this.**

 **My Neechan is smut writer, and her story is smut based, more so she did use 12 years old as protagonist. Please read it in your own intend.**

 **Both her story and mine had been beta tested by myself, and while I know I'm bad. Please just tell me which part I do wrong, cause I want to learn too.**

 **Thank you and..**

 **Enjoy~**

"Let's do this, dattebayo!" Normal talk

' _What did you mean database?'_ Inward thinking

 **"Kneel before me mortal!"** Demon/God like voice

 _Crack!_ Effect sound

Once Hero Always be Hero : Chapter 5

* * *

XXX XXX (Start) XXX XXX

"Uncle!"

As the light died down, two figure can be seen. Each having six pairs of golden feather wings on their back. Though before anyone could greet (For Naruto) or observe these two seraph (For the devils), one of them suddenly launched toward Naruto like a bolt of lightning, so fast that Naruto's students cannot follow this person speed, as she glomping their teacher head toward her chest.

And Naruto, despite god he is.. Soon find himself turned blue from the lack of air, and began to struggle by waving his limbs around comically.

"Gabriel, release. Uncle. Now"

Kind, but firm voice of male can be heard from the other figure, making the female one, called Gabriel whimpering, but not releasing her hold on Naruto yet, as the primordial in question nearly lose his consciousness from the softest twin pillow that crashing into his face.

"..Gabriel"

"Awww, okay Onii-sama"

With another threat, Gabriel in the end released her 'uncle' that immediately gasping for air. With Serafall on his side, rubbing his back, at the same time she's glaring at Gabriel that just smiling innocently.

Now that the two angels have already stopped making a ruckus, the devils and Naruto can observe them closely.

Michael, if Naruto could say is kind looking male, with green eyes filled with compassion and kindness, though at the same time held sharpness which mean he can harm someone if he's being offended or his family is harmed.

His hairs are blonde in color.. Well, not as blonde as he is when he's a human, more like pale blonde, just not so pale like ino's. And on top of these hairs is a halo made of light

His attire is simple and plain if Naruto could say, which is white robe with blue marking on the side.

Simply said, Michael is someone that Naruto didn't mind to train.

Now... Gabriel though...

Sweatdrop slowly trailed at the side of Naruto head as he could see Gabriel currently looking at him with a star filled eyes full of awe. And with that alone... Naruto realizes this one is an airhead.

Her appearance, though, is gorgeous. With long and wavy blonde hairs draping onto her back, seem like a soft cloud that any girl would find themselves jealous.

Her eyes are green, just like her big brother, but unlike him, her's filled with so much kindness and compassion, without any kind of malice or negativity, just like a naive child.

As for attire, she used same attire like her big brother, but once again, unlike him, she opened the front side, showing that inside the robe, Gabriel used a beautiful dress of silk with veil draped on her neck till waist.

Simply said, Naruto newest students are both handsome and beautiful.

Finished his observation, Naruto shook his head and took a small glance at his devil students. They look normal, except Serafall that for some reason glaring hatefully at Gabriel. Well... There's no really killing intent there, so she must be only feeling jealous and she felt rivalry with Gabriel.

Rivalry is good, Naruto thought as he inwardly nodded sagely.

Anyway, Naruto smiled at the two angels that would be his students, which they returned with their own.

"I hope my brother did not make you two upset for this sudden arrangement, because I wouldn't force you two to train if you don't want to"

Naruto said kindly, though with a hint of sarcasm when he said _'brother'_.

Gabriel and Michael smile just widen at Naruto words, obviously happy that the god in front of them is indeed the brother of their lord father.

"It's alright lord uncle, it is our biggest pleasure to be trained by blood sibling of lord father"

Four devils behind Naruto raised their eyebrows as they noticed that the two seraphim behave as if their teacher is the sibling of their _'lord father'_.

And devils they're, they noticed when their teacher said _'brother'_ with obvious sarcasm, unlike the two angels.

One thing they agreed at the time.

' _This is amusing_ '

"Good if none if you having a problem then, Gaby and Mickey"

...

The clearing silence for a bit, but then it broke when Sirzech snickered, followed by his three friends.

As for Michael, hearing such a nickname from his supposedly _'uncle'_ , he soon finds himself gain a twitching eyebrow from annoyance.

Gabriel though...

"Ahhhh!, Onii-sama, did you hear that? Uncle giving us a beautiful nickname!"

Once again, the clearing filled with silence as everyone looking at Gabriel as if she's having a second head... And yes, even Naruto, though soon he smiled happily.

"I'm glad you like it -ttebayo! You're such a good niece!"

"Kyaaa!, thank you so much uncle!"

And the two quickly hugging each other after that, cheek rubbing each other at the same time.

The others?... Well, they're looking at the spectacle with owlish blink.

All, except Serafall that once again, glaring at Gabriel, and if look can kill, the female seraph would already die thousands time by now.

It takes another minute before the hugging duo breaks their hug, as after that Naruto smiling mischievously.

"Anyway, Gaby and Mickey..." With all attention on him, Naruto pointed his finger at Ajuka "...This one is Ajuka, or just call him kelp head"

Ajuka obviously having annoyed twitching eyebrow after that statement, but can't do nothing as his teacher pointed at Sirzech.

Before that happen though, Gabriel chirped something that would make Ajuka face so pale as if he's being chased by ten hydra.

"Nice to meet you, Kelpy-san!"

Gabriel face filled with nothing but innocence, and Ajuka found himself cannot fault this Gabriel. But taking a glance at his sensei, Ajuka face turn more pale than previously, as if the god of the bible himself chasing him.

"D-don't you dare sensei!"

Cat eating canary grin is the only response Ajuka get from his teacher.

"Now now.. What did you mean by that Kelpy-kun?"

With teasing tone, Naruto wiggled his finger that makes Ajuka more annoyed at him, and this... Is the break point for the heir of Astaroth clan.

"Senseeeeeeeei!"

Green equation exploded from Ajuka, and his hairs stood like an angry lion.

"Ahahahaha, catch me if you can kelpy!"

Not affected at all by Ajuka aura, Naruto blurred and appeared on top of a tree, all the while giving his green haired student a thumb down.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Angry he is, Ajuka eyes turn into comical green flame as he began to dash at his sensei, at the same time shooting many green compressed equations at the little primordial, which he dodge quite easily.

..

..

The angels and devils behind looking at the spectacle with sweatdrop, except Gabriel that squealing at seeing her uncle impressive speed.

Though soon they looking at each other with a disarming smile, Gabriel is the biggest among them.

"Ummm.. Is that always happening?"

Michael asked nervously, getting three devils shrugged their shoulders. Cause honestly, they didn't know.

"It's kinda random.. Anyway, my name is Sirzech, Sirzech Gremory"

Sirzech said with a polite bow, making Michael and Gabriel smile at how this Sirzech accepted them.

"Falbium Glasya-Labolas, nice to meet you two"

"Serafall Sitri, and the one running is Ajuka from Astaroth clan"

One by one the devils introduced themselves with a polite bow, though, as for Serafall, she finalized it with the stink eye at Gabriel.

No one noticed this except Sirzech and Falbium, making them rolled their eyes in an amused manner.

"Ah!, my name is Gabriel, it is my pleasure to meet all of you!"

"My name is Michael, nice to meet you, Gremory-san, Falbium-san, Sitri-san and Astaroth-san if he's here"

Gabriel and Michael introduced, followed with a small bow.

And after that, they trained until the dawn.

* * *

XXX XXX (Break) XXX XXX

-That night (In Underworld)-

"Two more bowl please!"

"Sorry kid, the one you just eat is the last bowl"

"Awww..."

With a pout, a surprising form of Naruto can be seen sitting in the chair on a ramen stand, on his back is small bat wings, twitching and flapping each five seconds.

"...And here I can eat twelve more bowl"

Muttered that in dejected manner, Naruto pulled out his gama-chan and picked twenty yen for ramen that he had eaten.

"Ahahaha, come again tomorrow kid, I give you a discount"

While laughing boastfully, the owner of the stand accepted this strange kid money, then take the five empty bowls and place it in its place after wash it clean.

"Okay!"

Hearing a _'discount'_ word, Naruto chirped happily and bounced in his chair, eyes look very happy, making the stand owner that seeing this shaking his head.

This kid sin must be gluttony.

As for Naruto himself, noticed the owner is packing to go home, he jumped off from his chair and waved at the ramen stand owner.

"I'm off then! Thanks for the food Ojii-San!"

"Yeah, thanks for the business kid"

After that Naruto began to walk away, eyes darting around the underworld to memorize every detail he can see.

Honestly... Coming into underworld has been so easy after he learns the way of magic, and once he learned the equation needed to teleport to underworld from Ajuka, he can pop out and into here every time he wanted.

Though weeks ago, his problem was how to come in without alerting every devils here.

And once again, it was so easy. Let just said his yin and yang chakra is two sides of the same coin, which is light and darkness. And his body has sixteen type of energy include these two.

What he needs to do is simply compressing the other fifteen, then use yin chakra within him to make a 'shell' around these fifteen. Thus, if anyone ever uses sensor's ability on him, they would only feel the yin energy, which is same like devil energy, albeit more potent.

As for the wings?... Well, Kaguya had trained him to control his chakra better.

And if Kurama can make his whole body from chakra alone, Naruto is sure he will surpass his partner, so wings is not that hard to make.

Too much deep in thinking, Naruto did not realize he walked onto the proud looking devil until they both crashing into each other.

"Oof.."

Muttered that, Naruto shook his head after stumbled backward a bit, then looking forward... Well up to the devil that glaring down at him with a sneer.

"Oi chibi, do have eyes or not?"

At the blatant way this devil insults his height, Naruto glares at him immediately without any fear. Devils around them began to back away seeing this spectacle.

"I should be the one saying that ape, or are you so stupid that you cannot use your eyes?"

Devils around them began to gasp at Naruto come back, obviously surprised at the little devil bold words.

Well, Naruto is Naruto, his true attitude may be shy and gentle, but he is still Naruto that love prank and never cared about such thing as ranks, the one that can make people angry with a few insults, aaaand the one that would insult back if he's being insulted. A month ago, he just cannot show this attitude yet because he still not comfortable in his 'real' body.

"You little fucke-.."

"Stop right there"

Just as the big devil wanted to punch calm looking Naruto, a soft, feminine voice can be heard. And this voice... Make every devils there freeze, their eyes dilated.

Naruto, obviously curious on why this is, turn his face to the left, where he can see a beautiful woman with silver hairs and mismatching eyes, blue for left and green for right.

Her hairs is long, reaching the ground she step, though magically it hovering just above it, as if refusing to touch the filth in the ground.

And this woman, currently smiling kindly at Naruto that folding his arms on his chest and tilting his head cutely.

"Who are you?"

"Oh my... So adorable~"

Once again, the devils around began to gasp in surprise manner, first because this white haired boy didn't know who he faced at the moment, and second because the woman didn't kill the boy for not bowing before her.

Now that they realize that, all the devils began to kneel at this woman. Each having face full of fear.

Naruto though, gain a twitching eyebrow as to him, he is being ignored by everyone at the moment. So with adorable moment, Naruto pointed his finger at the woman that just now stopped him from beating the thuggish devil.

"I said it once again, who are you?"

"Ufufufufu, my name is Leviathan, you can just call me Levia-chan cutie"

For a bit, Naruto titled his head, feeling that name sound familiar. But several seconds not finding any answers on who's this woman is, Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and smiling at her.

"Okay Levia-chan!"

Looking around, Naruto sees that all devils that just now kneeling already gone, leaving only a dust behind.

His devil wings flapped for a bit cutely, Naruto changed his attention toward Levia-chan again. With the woman in question just smiling in an amused manner.

"Anyway Levia-chan, you know where I can meet someone called.. Uh.. Lus.. Lustifer, yeah, that, you know where I can see him?"

If it can, Naruto words make Leviathan covered her mouth and laughing more. Even her other hand holding her stomach in obvious painful manner.

Naruto raised his eyebrow for a bit. But decide to just wait until this kind devil finish her laughter that he didn't know the reason.

"Ufufufufufu... So adorable, so you want to meet with Lucifer then?"

Wiped the tear in her left eye, Leviathan asked Naruto, getting him nods with soft 'un'.

Letting out another amused giggle, Leviathan made a motion for Naruto to grab her palm, which Naruto complied as the two then walking toward the big building in the middle of this city.

* * *

XXX XXX (Break) XXX XXX

-Timeskip (Four Great Satan office)-

 _Crash!_

"Luciiii, look who's I bring along!"

With a powerful kick, Leviathan made the door flying into the head of the handsome looking male with silver hairs.

And because this male just now is reading some papers, despite he heard the sound of his sister coming, he did not have enough time to evade the incoming flying door.

Thus the heavy door crashed onto his defenseless head.

"..Gah! Stop kicking door woman! Don't you know how much that cost!?"

The man barked with comical fangs and bump on his head.

Though when he see who's Leviathan bring along, he calmed himself and leaned his back toward his chair.

Another man, this time with green hairs noticed the strange silence, as he then glanced at Lucifer, then looking at where his eyes going to. And seeing the same thing as Lucifer, smirk filled with battlelust soon etched on the man's face.

Another man, this time with black hairs and one horn pointed upward from his forehead, sensing the tension in the room found himself awake, showing his all black eyes. Which soon, glanced at where his leader gazes goes into. His expression unchanged.

"So... At last you have co-"

"Old man"

Narrowing his eyes, Lucifer connected his fingers in front of his face. And just as he began his monologue that he has readied for this exact moment, Naruto pointed at his hair and saying a word that none can expect.

Green haired man soon snickered and slamming his palm again and again onto the table.

The black haired and horned man at first silent, but soon he averted his gaze and silently snickered too.

"Ufufufufu, he called you old man Luci, it remind me of something"

Leviathan though, didn't seem to resist anything as she just giggled at her big brother slack jawed expression.

"W-what... Do you even know who are you calling old man oi chibi! And how could you cut me off! Don't you know how much day I need to make that monologue! And it's all prepared when I meet you too! How heartless can you be huh!?"

Jumped from his chair, Lucifer seems to ready to beat down the Chibi in front of him. Unfortunately the green haired and black haired man stood up and restraining him quickly.

"Unhand me this instant! Beelzebub, Asmodeus! Let me beat this heartless Chibi!"

With comical waving limbs, Lucifer is trying hard to get out from his brothers restrain, even breathing out a fire that didn't even burn anything for some reason.

"You're a funny old man, ehehehe"

Not even scared, even amused. Naruto soon found himself chuckling along with Leviathan, making Lucifer in the end crying his eyes out and back to his chair in sulking manner.

"Come here cutie, you wanted to talk right"

Taking Naruto's hand again, Leviathan guides him to her chair, as she then sits there and placed the boy on her lap.

And magically, the tension back once everyone back to their chair, as everyone within the room becomes serious, except Leviathan that began to hum while playing with Naruto's silky hairs.

..

..

"So.. You want to do your monologue now, supreme leader of devil?"

Naruto said, all the while his eyes narrowed at Lucifer, which the man returned with his own.

"Of course, and thanks for the reminder..." Giving Naruto a thankful nods, Lucifer then took a deep breath, then back at staring Naruto with narrow eyes.

"So... At last you have come to the Underworld, primordial..."

After Lucifer said that, killing intent filled the room as three of the four satans trying to force their will on Naruto, which he batted easily with a wave of hand, making Lucifer's and Beelzebub's smirk widen.

".. Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to move this fast primordial, as my speculation you would come to me next month, but I guess the two addition students of yours make you move faster"

Naruto narrowed his eyes here, though stopped when he felt comforting hand of Leviathan that began to rub his head.

Now he's not stupid, he may be a straight forward person, but he won't go into the enemy leaders base without reason. His plan at first only to _'test the water'_ if one could say, but when he felt Leviathan (which he didn't know as one of leader from name, but from the power she has) did not have any ounce of negative emotion toward him, Naruto become curious.

And this, made him want to meet with the other leaders.

So how surprised he is, when none of them held any negative emotion toward him... Well, except Beelzebub, but it is more into an intent to battle with him.

Battle maniac, he concluded.

"..You must be asking, 'how did this baddass handsome, powerful and invicible devil know about that!?' in frantic manner right?"

"neve-"

"Nonsense!"

Standing up suddenly, Lucifer spread his arms in a haughty manner, complete with a smug smirk on his face, on the way cutting Naruto words.

Obviously, the young primordial gain a twitching eyebrow and ready to jump at this stupid looking devil. Though unfortunately... Or fortunately, Leviathan uses one arm to pull him closer to her chest, all the while she kisses his ear to calming him down.

And this is a success as Naruto began to calm down, though followed by a small patch of pink on each cheek.

Seeing this, Lucifer glanced at Beelzebub, then Asmodeus, then back at the primordial, then back at Beelzebub and Asmodeus.

"..Why I'm restrained by ugly man like you two while him.." Cue for Lucifer pointed his finger at primordial "..got restrained by the most beautiful girl in the underworld?"

Just as Beelzebub wanted to bit him back, Leviathan answered simply.

"He is cute.. You on the other hand..just eww"

And with that, Leviathan back at kissing the primordial on her lap, at the same time caressing his cheek softly.

With a growl, Lucifer takes a note to gather all beautiful devils to restrain him next time he wants to beat down someone.

"Anyway! Like I said previously, you must be asking, 'how did this baddass handsome, powerful and invicible devil know about that!?' so let me answer it for you... Primordial"

With one hand in the air, and other hand flapped his bangs, sparkle magically appears around Lucifer, which he is sure will make him more cooler in the eyes of primordial.

Sad for him, the primordial in question just closed his eyes from the pleasant feeling each time Leviathan kissed him and caressed his cheek.

And not noticing this, Lucifer just continues his monologue.

"I.. Lucifer, the king of the devils has since long ago following your movement, of course with the help of disgusting bug from Beelzebub"

At this, Naruto gives Lucifer his attention, his cheek, however, unconsciously leaned toward Leviathan palm, much to her delight.

Beelzebub however, let out a growl, simply because his fly that helping them to tailed the primordial movement without the primordial himself noticing insulted by Lucifer.

"Oi!, instead insulting my fly, just how long this monologue of yours!?"

"Geez, be patient Beel, let me see for a bit.." Stuffing his hand toward his pocket, Lucifer then let out a long... Very long piece of paper that he began to read quickly from the top.

"Soitiswithinourknowledgethatyou, primordialdidn'tlikeanyconflictandwantto -ouch ouch!, who shoot that flame fucker!?"

Asmodeus surprisingly, is the one raising his hand, and his next words stab like an imaginary arrow into Lucifer heart.

"It's boring...let me go home"

Beelzebub smirks widely here, as he then said another thing that make Lucifer stumbled back as if being punched in the gut.

"Me too.. Your monologue is trash anyway"

Like a robot, Lucifer turned his attention toward his last hope, which is the primordial. And his heart broke as he sees that the primordial in question already leaned his face toward leviathan chest and closing his eyes from obvious pleasant feeling from the most beautiful devil kisses and caress.

"Y-you all are evil! waaaaaaah!"

 _Crash!_

With that, Lucifer ran straight toward the wall and passed through it easily while crying as he goes straight into his house.

Several minutes passed, Naruto turns serious again and looked at Beelzebub with a pointed look.

The lord of the flies smirked here.

"Simply said, we, the four satan did not have any intent to continue this war and decreasing our number anymore"

Here, Naruto widens his eyes, though before he could say something, Asmodeus cut him off.

"Do not misunderstand primordial.." Saying that softly, Asmodeus tilts his head and locked his gaze directly into Naruto's own "... We, the four satan hates our father. And would do almost anything to kill him, the only reason we did not want to continue this war is simply because Lucifer find himself attached to his civilians and feeling bad for forcing them on his way to revenge. On another side, we are not ruling devils with an iron fist, so while we did not want to continue this war, we cannot force our civilians to _'not'_ hate the two sides.. With that, I hope you understand"

After Asmodeus monologue (which obviously more good compared to Lucifer's) Naruto found himself didn't know what to think.

On one side, he's happy that with this, two leaders has lowered their stances. But at the other side, he realized... Once again, cycle of hatred following him.

How to heals these wounded hearts that losing their families?

How to dry these tears that pouring as they lose their lovers?

How to... Makes peace possible?

With heavy heart, Naruto jumped off from Leviathan lap, much to her chagrin. And while facing the three satans, Naruto gave a low grateful bow to them.

"I thank you, you four are very kind individual in my eyes. I won't dig on the reason why you hate your own creator, but I know you have your own reason that I cannot change no matter what, and also please contact me if any of you in need of something, what I wanted in return, is simply your friendship.."

Sensing the honesty within the primordial words, the three satan, gave him a smile, except Beelzebub that just grunted something about 'battles' and 'jerk'.

"And with that, I need to go home now, sorry for the intrusion, bye Levia-chan"

With a happy wave toward the one he felt most comfortable with, Naruto activated magical circle on his feet, making the circle with marking of white fox with ten tails appeared below him, and seconds later, he disappeared.

"Bye Na-kun!.." Waving in return, Leviathan sighed dreamily with palm on cheek ".. He is so adorable"

Asmodeus, just as the primordial gone immediately back into his deep slumber, not caring about anything much. Opposite compared with Beelzebub that sulking because he did not get the battle he wanted from the primordial.

Oh well, he could just find Lucifer to beat up, he after all dare to insult his flies, when it was obvious without his flies, none of them would trust the primordial easily.

He is strange.. But kind and straightforward, he trained not one, but four clan heir of devil pillars, along with their two youngest sibling.

The last one made Beelzebub snickered. He and the other may hate their father, but the seraph, to them, they are still their little brothers and sisters.

...Simply said, Prinordial is a friend to them, long before he knows it.

* * *

XXX XXX (Break) XXX XXX

Still within the underworld, Naruto peeks his head out cutely and staring at one of his student house.

Honestly, he did want to go home just now. But remembered that he has students within the underworld, Naruto can't help it, but wanted to visit at least one of them.

...It's of course not because he afraid Kaguya spank once she realizes he has come home late, not at all.

Anyway, right now Naruto is complicating whether he should come or not.

Because why shouldn't he? What's in front of him is not a usual high class house that he had seen in the past... He can't even called it house anymore.. It is a palace.

Damn fucking huge palace.

Groaning lightly, Naruto also can see there's many guards defending the Gremory palace. That just makes everything more complicated. It's not like he can just walk there and said _'My name is Naruto and I am the teacher of Sirzech Gremory, come here to meet him in person'_ now could he?

A light bulb popped above his head seconds later.

Walked toward the Gremory palace, Naruto stopped in front of two guards, magic circle in front of his mouth.

Two unnamed guards obviously did not take this as kindly as they pointed their spear at the strange boy.

However, before they can say or do anything, Naruto had taken a big chunk of air and then... He screams.

"CHILI-HEAD GREMORY I'VE COME TO VISIT YOU"

* * *

XXX XXX (Break) XXX XXX

-Just now with Sirzech-

Taking a small chuck of beef into his mouth Sirzech gave a grin at his two parents, with them making a small chuckle.

He had finished giving them knowledge on what he had done today with his three other friends.

Just an hour ago as he had come home, he could tell some light from Michael and Gabriel attack has scrapped him, and while it's not that hurt, he could still feel the light in question running through his wound.

And because light is pretty much devil weakness and their major enemies is the only one could use it, thus make devils sensitive to even the weakest light, his parents had demanded him to tell them what he had done today.

He told them he trained with his sensei afterward, and because every day he had told his parents since month ago he had trained with his sensei and three friends from other clans, they believed him instantly. It's not hurt that the three in question had been questioned by their parents too and said the same thing.

However, he never told his parents who is their sensei, not even an alias. And from what Sirzech knew, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium had done the same thing.

Anyway, like usual, while eating dinner. Sirzech gave his parents the report on what he has done today, including all the comedy, but excludes the fact he has two angels training with them.

And much to his joy, his parents seem so amused from the story that they completely forgot their first question.

Just as he dancing inwardly from successful dodge, Sirzech then heard the sound that he didn't want to hear... Again.

The sound of his childish sensei.

"CHILI-HEAD GREMORY I'VE COME TO VISIT YOU"

Groaning, Sirzech stood and walked toward the gate, knowing why his sensei do such a thing. Behind him, his father laughed boastfully and his mother giggling more loudly.

Obviously, he had told them about his nickname from his sensei, so when the scream can be heard, his parents become more amused.

Amused or not, they wanted to meet with his sensei, they had told him that several times in the previous week after all. And as good child he is, why should Sirzech deny such a wish?, more so with his sensei in question now stood in front of their house entrance.

* * *

XXX XXX (Break) XXX XXX

"It's nice to meet you two, Zeoticus-Ossan, Venelana-Obaasan, my name is Naruto"

Smiled ever brightly, Naruto greets the two powerful devils casually. His smile is so innocent as if he had not called the two devils in question with _'uncle'_ and _'aunty'_ call.

Some maids and butlers that heard this though, found themselves coughed lightly, wanting to do nothing except to ask this young looking white haired devil to not to be rude to the lord and lady Gremory. Though once they knew this young looking devil in question is actually their young master teacher, they can only gulped their unspoken words.

"Oh my, such a cute and handsome teacher you have Sirzech"

"And he called me uncle too, hahahaha, I like him!"

Naruto just tilts his head from confusion at the two devils respond, did he do wrong?.

Seeing his expression, Zeoticus put a hand on the shorter 'devil' with a big grin on face.

"Don't mind myself and my wife Naruto boy, why don't we go to the dining room where you can tell me and my wife about how well our son is compared with his peers, it would be rude of us, Gremory left you standing here after all"

While Zeoticus staring at this Naruto, the red haired man can't help but inwardly asking what did make Sirzech thought his teacher is girl the first time he meet him. Oh sure the boy seems very cute and all, but he has his own manly aura, and that face is more like devilish cute instead of pretty.

"Oh, that's a good idea Ossan, there's so much we could talk about~"

Ended it with teasing voice, Naruto glanced at Sirzech for a sec, making Zeoticus grin widen if it can, along with his wife let out a small amused giggle beside him.

Sirzech, in act of rare denseness just nodded and smiled at his teacher.

"Then let me lead the way sensei!"

Several minutes later, Sirzech regret that words of his.

..

...

...

"Ghahahaha, that was hilarious Naruto! Then then what happen next?"

"Then Sirzech said like this _"It may take me a thousand years to defeat you sensei, but.. I will not give up!"_ with such confidence, and it would become very cool indeed.. If not because he at that time sticking his butt in the air and face planted to ground!"

"Ghahahahaha... haha!..haha"

Wheezing, Zeoticus has unshed tears as he keeps laughing, so hard that his stomach becomes hurt and the table itself had destroyed because he had slammed his palms over and over again from the funny thing his son had done.

Venelana did not seem different than her husband, as she also laughs behind her palm with mirth filled eyes.

Naruto himself just let out a small amused chuckle as the memories he told the two devils crossed on his mind.

However, this happy moment did not shared with the one in the story itself, as Sirzech practically buried his face within his palms by now, feeling embarrassed by his past self. Also small annoyed feeling at his teacher that told his parent about the moment in question.

"Ugh, you three are evil.."

Letting out another chuckle, Naruto took a glance at his red haired student. While the two parents ignored their son wail and keep laughing.

"Then you mind calling Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium Chili head? I have other news for you four this night"

That's one of reason for his visit after all, excluding the obvious of him scared to go back home because he doesn't want to feel Kaguya spank tonight.

Sirzech, noticed his teacher's words sound genuine, nodded seriously.

"Yes.. Give me two to three minutes"

After Sirzech left, the room filled with comfortable silence as the lord and lady Gremory smiled, imagining on what their son's teacher told them.

It makes them happy, knowing while their son training his bone to ground, he did also have a good time with his gang and mysterious teacher.

One thing makes them suspicious though, just who is this Naruto?

He seems kind enough, and that make them happy to leave their son in his more than capable hand if what he told them is true. But the question still remain within their mind, who is he?

He never told them which clan he comes from, nor they ever knew powerful devil called Naruto.

Oh, who is he wanted to kidding to, their son is a high class devil with the power of destruction in his hand, and the three heirs is not pushover too from what they heard.

 _'Heir'_ after all not only a title from blood, because when the heir reach age of 19, other devils (within the same clan) can challenge the current heir for the title in question. Of course, most of these devils is below hundred years old age, as the one above hundred did not want to do such underhanded tactic to gain title.

Well... They didn't have any problem with underhanded tactic per se. It's more like they knew the con is more prominent if they're bullying the 'youngster' for a simple thing like a title.

Where can they put their face if they've done such a thing?

So it simply shocked both lord and lady Gremory once they realized this Naruto pretty much defeated four devils heirs.

As for Naruro himself, not knowing what's on the mind of two rulers, he just keeps slurping the ramen in front of him loudly, ignoring some of the giggles that come from several maids, finding his action quite endearing and adorable.

"Oh hey Na-..."

Just as Zeoticus cannot hold back his curiosity and decide to ask, four pairs of steps can be heard, and several seconds later, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium that followed Sirzech coming inside and immediately gave a bow to lords and lady of Gremory.

"Lord Zeoticus, Lady Venelana, I hope you two had a pleasant day?"

"Oh Ajuka, no need to be so formal. You are Sirzech best friend after all, you too Serafall and Falbium"

After getting chided by lady Gremory, the four youngsters change their attention to their teacher... That at the time slurping his fifteen bowl of ramen.

This got a deadpan from the four.

"Sensei, we're here"

"Hmm?..." Glanced up from his ramen bowl, Naruto takes a notice of his four cute students waiting for him. And knowing they had a tiring day, Naruto slurped whole bowl in one gulp and placed the empty bowl on top of another used bowl "..finished"

Sweatdrop appear on the side of four heirs of devil clans. Their eyes glanced at their teacher's stomach, which didn't have any hint of bulge, then toward the fifteen empty bowl.

 _'Just where did he put all of that?_ ' They thought at the same time, not knowing that both lord and lady Gremory is thinking the same thing.

Cleared his throat, Naruto got all attention back toward him.

"Okay... uuuh, can we excuse ourself Ossan? It's kinda sensitive information"

Looking to lord Gremory while scratching his cheek nervously, Naruto hope he didn't sound that rude and offend the red haired devil.

Fortunately, Zeoticus didn't seem mind as he just smiled.

"It's alright, albeit I curious about what did you want to say to these four, I respect your privacy... Sirzech, escort your teacher and friends to guess room"

Sirzech smiled and gave a nod, then walk toward the hallway, followed by his friends and teacher.

..

"Zeoticus dear, this Naruto is kinda strange don't you think?"

Once the five cannot be seen and their steps cannot be heard anymore, Venelana suddenly said, getting her husband's attention.

"Oh.. Why do you think so?"

Zeoticus knew what is strange with his son's teacher, his question is more like to know whether his wife had felt the same thing like he does.

Knowing her husbands for hundred years, Venelana just smiled in an amused manner.

"He.. Don't have any ounces of sin within his heart"

* * *

XXX XXX (Break) XXX XXX

-With the five-

"So sensei, what did you want to tell us?"

Ajuka said with respect, ignoring the obvious question on why he is in the underworld and how come he can make that bat wing behind him.

Because knowing his teacher, he knew the answer was like... _"I'm god"_ as if it explain everything.

"Firstly..." Naruto began, getting all attention "... I just met Lusifah and other three satan few minutes ago"

His four students turn stiff at that one little statement. Though Falbium has his lips tugged upward slightly from how his teacher misspelled the name of devil leader.

"Oh calm down.." Naruto waved his hand casually once noticed his students reaction, and here he hoped that they laugh instead turn stiff. Oh well "...like I said before, I meet with the four satan, and with joy I told you four, the devil has lowered their stance for war"

"Really!?"

The response is instant, once the words leave Naruto lips, his students scrabbled on their feet and immediately leaned their face toward him, eyes filled with hope.

"Go away, go away, go away, and go away"

Of course, not one that liking such close proximity, Naruto sleeve covered palm pushed everyone's face without exception.

All except Serafall that instead back out, she just leaned her face toward her teacher soft hand, cheeks turn red once she smelt his grape scented palm.

Naruto blinked several time seeing this, not knowing what happen. But in the end shrugged his shoulders and pats the girl's cheek, making her blush deepened.

"... Anyway, yes, four satan has lowered their guard. The reason, because Lucifer find himself attached to his peoples and he don't want to sacrifice anyone again"

Happiness filled the four heirs eyes once they heard that. They knew that their teacher can tell whether one lying or not, so if he told them this, that's mean he trust the four satan's words.

"However..." Here Naruto gain a pained look on his face, making his students worried, though he didn't give them any time as he immediately continue "..like what Asmodeus said _"we are not ruling devils with iron fist, so while we did not want to continue this war, we cannot forcing our civilians to 'not' hate the two sides.. with that, I hope you understand"_ so it has come to the people now, same like the angels"

The room, turn silent after that, with everyone deep in their own thought.

"Then..." Sirzech broke the silence ".. We will make the devils understand that peace won't happen until someone forgive, just like you said sensei. We four will break this cycle of hatred that you hate so much sensei! Right guys!?"

"Of course, it is our duty as students" Ajuka said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Kinda boring, but for Sensei, okay I guess" Falbium said with a shrug.

"Yes.. For sensei" Serafall nodded and then looking at her teacher with growing blush.

"You four..."

Naruto is stunned beyond belief, but it only lasted for several seconds as after that he smiles brightly. Proud and happiness welled in his chest.

"You don't know how much I'm proud of you guys right now"

His students grin brightly after that, and seeing this, Naruto grin turns into an evil smirk with the promise of pain.

"Because you four seem so excited, I will give you all specialization training tomorrow, call it my own legacy for each of you if you want"

Despite shuddered at their teacher smirk, the four devils can't help but grinned more from happiness, because while their teacher teach them many things from how to fight and how to control their power better, never he teach them his own fighting style.

And now, knowing they will learn them, nothing can suppress the happiness that poured out from their person.

"Yes sensei!"

"Hah! So excited, I wait for you four in my house tomorrow then, bye bye -ttebayo!"

With magical circle, Naruto teleport into his house, all the while waving his hand to his students.

Now... He wonders what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

 **Revised: 12/11/2018**


End file.
